I wouldn't have even thought
by BreanaRenee'3
Summary: Bella never jumped, and Laurent is still out there. Bella is mad that Jake stopped talking to her and she confronts him. The difference is her new attitude. Why is she hot all the time? Why do the Cullens stink? Why does she growl at times? These are symptoms of a werewolf. Charlie has a secret that is the answer to all the questions, yet he doesnt even know it himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**I do not own Twilight, nor am I Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing except stuff that is actually mine! :)**_

_**Just enjoy the story and please review. i am new to my account and this is my first story that i will post!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Almost my whole life depended on Jacob Black, My Jacob, my 16 year old best friend, the one that didn't give up on helping 'zombie Bella'. I love Jacob but sometimes I feel he loves me a little more than I love him, like in a romantic way.

It's been four weeks and I haven't even gotten a phone call back. I haven't even seen him. He promised he wouldn't leave me and he's breaking it. Not just the promise, but also my heart. I know he hasn't left La Push but it still feels enough like it. Last time I saw him was that horrible day at the movies with Mike Newton. That day he had gotten sick, and Billy claimed he had Mono.

I sat in my room feeling lonely as thought for a while. I knew it was coming today, like every day before. I lay on my bed trying to push away the thoughts about how it seemed everyone loves breaking Bella's 'breakable little heart', and loves leaving her alone to become 'zombie Bella' all over again. I started shaking.

I picked up the phone and decided that this would be the very last call to the Black's house asking Billy to tell Jacob to call me back when he has a chance.

"Hello," Billy's voice answered the phone like always. "Hey Billy," I replied as fought back a few tears and tried to calm my slightly trembling body. He must have heard it in my voice that something was wrong.

"Bella, Jake isn't here right now honestly; I know you feel like he just doesn't want to see you and doesn't like you any more…" there was a pause. "That's not the c-" I cut him off right then, already getting angry.

"Billy, don't even tell Jacob I called. Just tell him this," a thought then appeared to me. "…or just put the phone on speaker if he's there. Tell him his _**Best Friend**_ doesn't care if he doesn't want to see her or talk to her, and tell him that she hopes he is happy that she is going to find a new friend, one that actually cares! Tell him that she doesn't give a damn and when… no, _**IF **_she sees him, he will get the best ass kicking a girl can give! Tell him that she is done crying over people that break promises and hearts! Tell him he is reminding her of _**EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN**__,_ always being an ass! Most importantly, tell him to find a new best friend because Isabella Swan is NOT a friend of his, or whatever we may have been before!"

With that, I hung up, put the phone down, cracked the window, closed my eyes, and started to tremble even more. I let out deep breath and thought about the days when I used to live in with my mom, how happy she must be with Phil, and my old friends. Soon, I stopped shaking and went to sleep.

I woke up that morning with the blanket thrown on the other side of the bed because I was rather warm last night. I got up and headed to the bathroom to start my shower. I realized that I had got up a good thirty minutes before I needed to and decided that I would wash my hair.

In the shower I went through numerous of songs as I stayed in an extra long time. I finally realized that the water should be cold by now but didn't mind because the shower felt so good today.

I felt I had been in there long enough as I got out and blow dried my hair. I slung it into a high pony tail since I didn't feel like curling it. I walked into my room and huffed as I approached the drawer that I hated so much. I pulled on the handle one good time with all my strength as it came out of the dresser and hit me square in the stomach.

"DAMN IT!" I groaned in pain and then after a few seconds it stopped hurting. I for sure thought there would be a bruise but as I lifted my shirt over my head, nothing seemed to be wrong. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and put on a different bra and realized that it had gotten a little snug so adjusted the straps feeling much better. "Jacob Black," I said as I looked into the full length mirror, "I plan on getting a new best friend today. I don't need you."

I put on a black tank top under a plaid black and white collared shirt and buttoned it up leaving three open at the top. The shirt was long sleeved so I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow to look more casual. It was a pretty okay day, barely even cold. I put on simple black jeans and my plaid black and white flats. I decided to go light with no make-up or jewelry. I matched perfectly. It reminded me of how Alice… "No Bella, you shouldn't be thinking about them of all people." I shouldn't even say people, more like conning blood suckers. They stole my love for them and took off with it. A slightly loud growl sounded out of throat. Whoa, where did that come from?

I headed downstairs to find that Charlie had made me pancakes and bacon. I was still feeling a little hungry when I finished but decided that I didn't feel like cooking anything else. I headed back up the stairs and surprisingly didn't trip. I went to brush my teeth and then adjusted my pony tail so that it was perfect like my outfit. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to go to school.

I approached my truck and then realized I had left my keys on the kitchen counter. I wondered if I had left my doors unlocked but when I pulled the handle (gently this time) it didn't open. I groaned in frustration knowing that I might have to run to school. NO WAY was that going to happen, I would probably end up falling on my face about 30 times as klutzy as I am.

I looked up to see I had left my window cracked from last night. I would have to climb the tree to get up there.

I started going up the tree limb by limb, slowly. I was at the branch closest to my window and remembered not to look down. I reached out to grab the window frame and couldn't reach. I slid up the branch a little more and then suddenly, I fell. I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for me meet the ground. When I realized I had stopped falling and that none of my body parts were hurting, I looked down to see that I had landed on my feet.

I decided not to try that again even though I might not have gotten hurt, It still isn't safe. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I read the name on the screen. It was a text from Angela.

Angela: "_hey. Want to ride to school with me?"_

Me: "Yes_! Thanks, locked my keys in the house… come pick me up?"_

Angela: "_Sure! And_ _you're welcome. See you in a few_"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch came quickly and by then I was starving! For lunch we had an option of fried chicken, pizza, corn, cake or pie, French fries, ice cream, and salad.

I had some extra money from work left over so I decided to get 8 pieces of chicken, French fries, corn, cake, an ice cream sandwich, and a small salad.

"Damn Bella, eat the whole cafeteria!"

Jessica said, staring at my tray full of food. I rolled my eyes, "well, I didn't get a chance to eat this morning," I lied. Mike turned to me and said, "You look nice today."

"Thanks," I replied.

I finished eating my food when Mike spoke to me again. "Hey. Angela, Ben, Jessica, and I are going to First Beach around 7:00 today. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" I sat there and thought about how long it's been since I had been to 'my favorite little reservation'.

"Sure," I said. A thought crossed my mind at that moment. My new best friend would be Mike Newton. He already likes me, so who would be better than that?

**(A/N: i hope you liked chapter one! Plenty reviews please! i would love o keep posting!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the day at the beach**

**I hope you liked chapter one. My next story will be more dramatic though, maybe less dramatic. (I'm not so expertly great on being melodramatic) :)**

**Enjoy chapter 2 and **

**(A/N: Watch Bella's behavior as in mosty the things she says, does, and thinks. Also watch the Pack's behavior, some more than others'. I'll give you a hint: watch Sam's behavior around a certain person...an no it's not Emily. It will help you figure out this story, trust me!)**

School went by pretty fast after that. Next thing I knew, we were all ready to head down to the beach.

Ben was the first to get out of the car followed by Jessica, and then Mike. Angela and I sat in the sand and talked for a while.

"Hey," she said. "Didn't you tell me that guy you are friends with lives down here?" My hands started shaking.

"You mean _**Jacob**?_ We aren't friends anymore," I tried to hide the cold tone in my voice when she mentioned him. I must not have covered it up that well.

"That's too bad. You could have invited him," She looked up to my face and paused. "What happened? He must have done something pretty stupid to make you _that_ mad." She was pointing to my hands.

I took in a deep breath and stood up. "He broke a promise. The only promise I ever asked of him. He was my best friend Angela! I know you remember how I used to mope after Edward left... he helped me, I was broken and he was fixing me. He made a promise to never leave me like Edward did," I was full on trembling now, but somewhat controlling it, "he LIKED me, he had a FREAKING CRUSH on me! He's two years younger than me but I still treated him like there was no age difference. I guess he got tired of me always leaning on him. He stopped seeing me, he stopped talking to me. I swear, when I see Jacob Black again. His ass is mine!"

Angela must have caught on to how angry I was and decided on just a few words as a reply. "He deserves it," she said. _And that he does…. That he does._

**(A/N: the things in regular italics from now on will be thoughts of whoever's POV it is. The bold italics or just capital anything is emphasizing. Regular bold is Author's Notes. Happy Readings!)**

I was calming down from shaking so that it was only my hands. I had a habit of it every time I get mad ever since Jacob stopped seeing me.

I turned as I heard the lightest footsteps about a yard away to see Mike sneaking behind me with a bucket. I turned back to Angela for the slightest second and then, SPLASH! I was soaked, I was fuming. Angela's face had wide eyes, her mouth in the shape of an 'O' and her hand over it. Here came the shaking again.

"Mike I'm going to kick your ass!" I growled low in my chest and only my hands started the occasional shaking.

I chased Mike down the beach until we got tired. He said he was going to walk back because it was Angela's turn to get soaked.

I sat at the far side of the beach listening to the waves just thinking calming things. My thoughts were interrupted by a roaring laugh that I knew couldn't have been Ben or Mike. I looked around to see no one but myself and the other guys running around splashing water on each other.

Now, I was hearing footsteps that sounded like they were right behind me. I jumped and stood straight ready to attack whoever was behind me when four russet toned guys walked onto the beach with towels and drift wood. I tried to make out who they were but my eyes stopped on the third guy. His hair was chopped short and then I noticed that neither of them was wearing a shirt. I looked over their faces one last time and I glanced at the third guy again. His eyes met mine and I nearly had a heart attack. Those eyes, they were the ones I hadn't seen in 4 and ½ weeks. _Jacob_.

He looked shocked but then another look crossed his face as he looked at me while I was giving him a death glare. I growled low in my chest (wow I've been doing that a lot lately) and walked over to him. _"_Hey Jake, long time no see_,"_ I said in a cold voice. He just looked at me and didn't say a word. Okay, now I was pissed. My right hand started shaking as I clenched it into a fist. He looked down at it and then back up to my eyes.

"Bells, I know you're mad but I'm sorry-," I had had enough of his words already. What was that promise I made? Oh yeah. I'm going to kick his ass! "Jacob, I made a promise," I said circling around him. "Who did you make it to?" He asked. I just smirked. "You'll find out." I noticed how big he had gotten. He was about 6 inches taller than me now but I realized I had _**REALLY**_ grown some too. I went from a size A cup to a size C cup, I had curves in just the right spots and _**BOY**_, did I have an ass!

On the other hand, he had a 6 pack, almost 8, kind of like the other guys, just bigger. The other three had walked off somewhere but probably hadn't gone far. I almost started thinking I might not be able to beat this 16 year old boy up. But then again, I just might do with one good slap.

I stopped circling him and stopped back in front of his face. I walked up to him, our bodies just inches away and I thought about how he had broke his promise and stopped talking and seeing me. I reached out to give him a brief hug. Relived that I saw him, and then I was back, ready to give him payback.

I pushed him away from me and whispered, "Why?" I pulled my hand back and slapped him across his cheek with as much strength I had.

He wasn't speaking and that was pissing me off even more. My fists were shaking and I cracked my knuckles. "You broke your promise!" I pushed him and he barely moved, it felt pretty good though. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" one more push, this time with more force. I felt the urge to punch him now. His eyes shot open wide all of sudden. "I'm sorry Bells; I have a reason for not being able to come see you. It wasn't safe at the time and I'm not sure if it's even safe right now."

"You're talking about what's not safe?" The first real laugh in a month came out of my mouth. I doubled over in laughter at the fact that I couldn't see him was because it wasn't safe. "Jake, if you were FBI's most wanted because you murdered half the population of Tennessee, I wouldn't care. I would still come see you because you were my best friend."

"You _**WERE**_ my best friend. Not so much now though." "I thought you were different, did you hear what you just said? You sound just like **_him_**. You don't want me because it's not safe!" I put the air quotes around 'not safe'. I was back to my whole body trembling.

Jake's eyes widened again when he looked at how my body was reacting. "Bella, calm down," Jacob said.

"_**NO**_ way am I calming down, I haven't seen you in weeks and you haven't even called!" Jacob grabbed my shaking hands and then held them over his heart. He looked me in the eye and told me to calm down again, this time it worked a little. He pulled me in closer for another hug but then stopped when our faces were about an inch away. We both turned our heads to the left to see his friends walking towards us.

Jake pulled away and introduced me to his friends. "Bella, this is Paul and Jared, and of course, Embry." I shook Jared's hand and we said our greetings. When I turned to Paul, he just huffed and looked away. "Hey Embry," I said as he pulled me into a hug and glared at Paul. Something was extremely different. "Oh my god, what are guys you on steroids or something?" I asked taking a step back to look at all of them. Jake smiled at me and I shot him a death glare. "Just because you got all big and tall doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," I told him.

I guess Jake finally got a chance to take a good look of me then. He was practically drooling. "Damn Bells!" he said, picking his jaw up.

"I guess if you haven't seen a person in a month you _**would** _say that." Leaving that said, I turned on my heel and walked back towards the people that are my real friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I always knew **

**I've already got Chapters 4- 12 typed up and ready to be posted but I feel like I need a break. Enjoy Chapter three though!**

4 Weeks Later

I've been dating Mike Newton since that day at the beach because we kind of got along really good and he helped me calm down, so I figured; why not give him a chance? He's really sweet guy and he was a good friend.

Over the month Mike has been good to me but he's starting to get annoying. I feel like I had a piece of my life missing. Sure, I had friends and a not-so-bad looking boyfriend, still something wasn't right. Mike um… let's just say, isn't giving me much room to breathe and he's almost everywhere I am.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was sitting in my room sprawled out across the bed and on the phone with Mike. We were making plans for tomorrow since it would be the first official day of our spring break.

"Well, Lauren and Jessica are going down to the beach and having a bonfire around 7:00 and they are going to set up about an hour or two before. I figured we could go, if you want to," he offered. "I think a lot of people might be there though."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'm going to go early and help them get ready, and I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep." "Good night Bella, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," "Good night Mike," I replied. I sighed and hung up the phone.

I was just closing my eyes when I heard a knock on my window. First, I listened to hear if Charlie was asleep on the couch down stairs. (My hearing has really improved) Once it was confirmed that he was asleep, I suspiciously walked over to see what it was as another knock hit the window.

When I reached the window, a shadow was in the tree. It was dark outside but I could still see a human form from my window. (My sight had also improved over the month) I opened the window to get a better look and jumped back when it swung from the branch and landed inside my room.

With instinct I pulled my arm back and to attack the trespasser. They must have been quicker than I thought because they quickly moved out of the way and caught my wrist. My head snapped up to look at said trespasser's face.

Here is Jacob Black, standing in my bedroom with no shirt and just a pair of jeans cut into shorts, looking completely sexy._ Good thing Charlie is asleep; he would have a cow if he saw Jake in my bedroom looking like this. _ I swear if I didn't hate him right now, I wouldn't be able to not jump him.

I closed the window as Jake sat down on my bed, and turned to sit on the bed about a good two feet away from Jake.

He finally looked up at me with wide eyes. "Damn Bells, I try to come see you and you-," he abruptly stopped. "Okay never mind. I came here to talk to you about something," _maybe he might say he's leaving like Edward did._ I instantly felt like crying as I tried to ensure myself that that was not his reasoning, but I had to know for sure.

"Okay, I'm not going to stop you this time. I want to hear what you have to say, but if it's that you're leaving then you can just go and save yourself the trouble of explaining," I said, not wanting to hear that. He looked at me as if I offended him by what I said.

"Bells, you're jumping right into conclusions. That is not what I plan on saying, not even close," he must have gotten the hint that I was thinking about the Cullens.

"Bells, do you remember when we took a walk on the beach last year, and I told you those old legends about 'the cold ones'?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember that, but I really can't remember anything else." He sighed heavily and got off of the bed to pace the floor, his fists shaking much like my own do when I'm upset.

"Okay so you _do _remember. Bella, I know about the Cullen's, I know _what_ they are." He stopped pacing and faced me, and looked me in the eyes, standing up while I was still sitting on the bed. "I know _you _know what they are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a shaky voice. I couldn't allow myself to look back up to his face again. I searched for anything in my room to look at while he finished talking. I felt the hole in my chest start to rip back open, holding my arms around myself to keep it together, even though I knew it wouldn't work.

_Maybe he does know about vampires_. I thought about that for a few moments as the uncomfortable silence overtook my room. "I'm sorry that I have to keep this secret from you," he started.

"The worst part is that you already _know_. If you can remember the other part of the story that I told you, then I won't have to keep this secret from you. If you can just try to remember, just think about it tonight, it would make things easier. It could make it _very_ much easier, for both of us. I can't stand to not be able to tell you."I still couldn't look at him, but his words made me want to hug him and never let him go. He could tell by the look of my teary eyes that I needed comfort.

He sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Come here Bells," he said, as he gently pulled me off of the bed and into a hug. I missed this. I missed the feeling of his arm around me and I missed the feeling of his hugs when I needed them. I gladly returned the hug and we just stood like that for what seemed like hours, breathing in each other's scent.

"You're so warm Jake," I mumbled against his chest and then pulled away, instantly missing his warmth. "I missed you. Don't ever put me through anything like that ever again, do you hear me?" I poked him in his chest so that I was sure he knew that I was being serious.

"I promise, this time I'm not going to break it," I felt relieve flood through my body as he said those words.

"So… friends?" I asked with uncertainty.

"_**Best friends**_," he replied with a smile, my smile. "Good to have you back Jake." I was truly happy now; I felt that missing piece come back.

"I have an idea, how about you come to the beach tomorrow around 7:00. A lot of people from my school are going to have a bonfire to celebrate spring break, and I want you to meet some of them. I'm going a little early though, to help them to set up. Besides, you owe me anyway." I smirked and went back over to the bed.

"Okay, I'll be there. I'm going to let you get some sleep." He gave me another brief hug and walked over to the window. "See you tomorrow Bells," he said, as he opened the window.

"Wait, Jake! I don't want you to fall, go out the front door, and just be quiet so you won't wake Charlie."

I grabbed his arm and he turned to me. "Be careful Jake," I said, as I reluctantly let go of his arm. He gave me a smile and said, "Always am," in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes as he jumped out. I walked over closer to the window and looked down to see that he had landed on his feet. _Thank god!_

I lay in my bed, thinking about what Jake had said. I tried to remember what the other part of the story was that he had told me that day on the beach. "Ugh!" I yelled as I got more and more frustrated. My arms started shaking as I got angry because if I could just remember what it was, it would be a single secret between Jake and me.

I heard Charlie's heavy, sleepy footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped at my door and knocked. "You can come in dad," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed facing the side of my room that the door was on. I instantly calmed down when I saw my father.

"Hey, I came to say goodnight. What are you still doing up?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"I couldn't sleep. Oh, and by the way, some of my friends are going to have a bonfire at the beach tomorrow around 7:00 but I was going to go out before then to help set up. Is that okay with you?

"Sure, that's fine. I'll just order pizza, or go to the diner. No big deal."

"Okay, thanks dad. I'm going to try and get some sleep now; I'll make breakfast in the morning. Good night dad," I said laying back onto my bed and pulling the blanket over me. "Good night Bells," he said as he walked out and headed down the hall to his room.

I fell asleep and had a weird dream. I was surrounded by many Quileute boys and one girl in a field enclosed by many trees. The boys were running around and having fun, but then it suddenly got dark as the earth spun in one quick movement. An empty grey sky replaced the bright yellow sun and eight large, beautiful, horse sized wolves replaced the Quileute boys and the one girl on one side. On the other side was an army of pale faced, red eyed vampires. I was standing in the middle as both sides began to attack and. I began to scream and would have gotten smashed if I hadn't had woken up.

I shot straight up in my bed as I realized what Jake was trying to remind me. "Werewolf," I stated aloud to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

I was ready to head on down to the beach now and it was 5:49. It would probably take about ten minutes to get there. I had already taken a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and gotten dressed. It was warm outside today but a tad windy. I decided to where my hair up in a ponytail so that the wind wouldn't blow it in my face. I had chosen a pair of dark blue shorts that stopped about an inch above my knees, and a short sleeve solid black shirt along with my black converses.

Angela texted me and told me that she and Ben was going to be there early and that almost everything was done.

**Angela- Mike just got here. He said that you told him that you were coming early and he figured that would give you guys more time together. Hurry up and bring your ass down here so he can stop annoying me and Ben! **

I got to the beach and a bunch of people were already there helping out so everything was already set up. I caught sight of Angela sitting by Ben and waved over at them. She smiled waved back. I walked over to them as I heard loud footsteps behind me. I stopped walking and said "Mike, I know you're behind me!"

"Aw c'mon, it's impossible to sneak up on you!" he now was in beside me pulling me into a hug and I allowed him.

"Well, if you really want to sneak up on someone you shouldn't stomp your feet like a giant." He looked puzzled, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"How did you hear me? I was about a good 2 yards away, and I was also tip toeing… you must have supernatural senses or something!"

"Well, maybe I do," I joked back and he laughed. "Yeah right, you're this amazingly hot girl that can hear a fly buzzing a mile away and your arch enemy must be superwoman." We joked and ran around the shore of the water, splashing each other with water for about a good hour.

I checked my phone to see what time it was and it was already 8:15. I looked around and saw a few boys carrying driftwood to finish off the pile that was there for the fire. Jessica and Lauren were standing in front of the pile with mega phone and waited for the boys to finish.

"HEY EVERYBODY SHUTUP," Lauren yelled into the mega phone as conversations began to drop and silence overtook the beach. "WE HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT OUR SPRING BREAK HAS FINALLY STARTED , THOUGH WE ARE SAD TO SAY THAT IT'LL BE OVER IN JUST ONE WEEK. WE HAVE TIME TO KICK BACK AND RELAX FOR SEVEN DAYS; WE WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HOMEWORK OR EXAMS. WE LIGHT THIS BONFIRE TO SAY HELLO TO SPRING AND GOOD BYE TO SCHOOL… THAT IS, FOR NOW! WHEN STEVEN AND JOSH LIGHT THE FIRE, I WANT EVERYONE TO YELL "FUCK SCHOOL FOR NOW" AS LOUD AS YOU CAN ON THE COUNT OF THREE. ONE, TWO, THREEEE!

Many voices (including mine) yelled at the top of their lungs. It was almost too loud, loud enough to hurt. I covered my ears with the palm of my hands to try and drown out the noise. Soon enough, everyone stopped screaming and went back to normal voiced conversations and started grabbing food.

Mike grabbed me a plate of chicken, a cup with punch in it, and some napkins. I checked my phone again to see that it was now 8:29. _I wonder where Jacob is. I swear if he doesn't come, I'm going to kick his ass for sure this time. _I was walking around with Mike as three figures came into my peripherals to the far left. I turned my head and immediately knew the three large boys who had about 15 girls standing around them. They towered over them with their height so that you could still see their faces.

Mike must have noticed that they had caught my attention as we walked towards them. "Who are they?" he asked.

"They're some of my friends of mine from La Push. You remember Jacob, and that's Embry and Quil." Mike rolled his eyes at the mention of Jake's name.

We reached the boys and I had to basically go around so that I was looking at their backs, and then push through the crowd of girls that surrounded them. "Embry, Quil, Jake," I yelled over the crowd. Everyone became quiet as all three boys turned to face me. Jake smiled widely at me and didn't even say hey before picking me up in one of his infamous bear hugs and spinning me around in a full circle. "JAKE!" I yelled as he put me down. "Hey Bells," he said and his smile grew even wider.

"I haven't seen you in forever Quil," I said as I turned my attention to him. "Hey Bella, I could say the same to you!" He opened his arms for a hug him and I gladly accepted it. I smiled brightly and looked at Embry.

"Embry Call," I stated, as I look at him with a smirk. "_**Isabella**_**,**" Embry grinned as he emphasized my whole name; he knows I hate it when people call me that. I glared at him and playfully pushed his arm.

"So, I don't get a hug mini me?" he pretended to be offended and put his hand over his heart.

"No, you know I hate being called Isabella," I said as I turned to my side and pretended to be upset.

"Nah, I just think you let Quil and Jake hug you because you _**like**_ them." A smirk started to form on his face and I glare at him. "Ass," I said, as Jake and Quil burst out into laughter.

"What was that you called me, _**Isabella**_?" _So he has jokes huh__**?**_I turned around all the way and stepped up to his face and repeated myself.

"You heard me, I called you an ass." I was about to turn away but before I could, Embry picked me up and hung me over his shoulder. "Okay, _**Isabella**__._ I didn't want to have to do this but now I have no choice…"

"No, no, I'm sorry! I'll give you a hug, just put me down!" I screamed as he jogged with me over his shoulder towards the water. Jake and Quil were almost doubled over in laughter as I yelled for them to help me. "Sorry Bells, you should've been nicer. We can't save you now!"

"If I put you down, do you promise to give me a hug like a good little girl?"

"YES! I promise!" I wanted to get down so badly now. "Okay," Embry said as he put me down. Once my feet hit the ground, I stuck my tongue out at him and made a run for it. He looked stunned for a moment as he turned to look at Jake and Quil. I heard him mumble "Let's get her" to them.

Jake was coming from the left, Quil behind me, and Embry on the right. I was going to get captured and I knew it. I ran and laughed as I made my way to the far end of the beach where the trees darkened into the forest. Surprisingly I hadn't been caught yet, that made me wonder if I was even still being chased. I glanced to the left and saw Jake starting to close in on me. I barely missed the tree that was in front of me as we hit the woods.

I wasn't tired of running and I wasn't sure if I would stop. I felt like I was running at supernatural speed. I just felt so live and free in the woods._ The woods… the woods…. the woods_. Those two words haunted my brain as new words came into my mind. _Trees, leaves, __**leaving….. LEAVING. **_ I must have stopped running because I felt someone run slam into my back as I fell over onto the ground.

"DAMN IT QUIL!"

He mumbled his apology and helped me get up. Now, all three boys were staring at me with questionable eyes. My head was spinning, like it was going to fall off. I felt like destroying something.

"Last time I was in the woods was when Edward left me," I said, more to myself than to the three boys standing beside me. When I said his name, nothing happened. I tried it again to test myself. "Edward, Edward, Edward…" instead of pain, I felt hatred. I smiled at this feeling, I hated that he left me because he didn't _want _me. My hands shook at my side as I thought of him and his blood sucking family.

I picked up a rock and threw it as far as I could. It ended up about a good twenty yards away. Jake must have not wanted to dig deeper into why I had said something about Edward, probably thinking I would end up curled into a ball and lie on the forest floor.

Embry and Quil must have left Jake and me alone because they probably knew it was a touchy subject that only he would understand. I turned to Jake who had a worried look in his eyes. "Does your back hurt?" he asked.

"Why would my back hurt?" I asked in curiosity, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"When Quil ran into you, remember? You yelled 'DAMN IT QUIL!'"

"Oh yeah," I replied, remembering that he had ran into me. "I felt it for a few seconds, maybe a minute. It doesn't hurt, don't worry I'm okay." Relief flooded his face and he changed the subject.

"So, did you think about what I asked you to think about last night, or am I going to have to give you another hint?" I had completely forgotten that I had to talk to him about that. "No, I had a dream about it and I instantly knew. So, Jacob Black is a werewolf huh? I would have never thought."

"I guess now you know. This means you get to officially meet the pack."

"The pack…?" I asked, not wanting to believe that there was more.

"Yep, it's eight of us; Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Me, Quil, and Seth and Leah Clearwater." He had an enormous shit eating grin on his face, I wanted to smack it off.

I had so many questions now, like how does it feel, what are the perks and downsides, and especially, what do they look like in wolf form?

Jake, Embry, Quil and I had left the beach early to go to a different bonfire down in La Push in the back of Emily's house.

I had convinced Mike that I would be okay, that Jake would drive me home, and he wasn't allowed to come to the bonfire because it was tribal stuff. I called Charlie to let him know I might be a home late and that I would be in La Push with Jake and some friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Back where I belong**

**Okay, this chapter is EXTREMELY short, probably the shortest one I will post. Enjoy tough. I'm getting lazy and this is all I have written so far. I will wait for reviews and if I don't get any, I might stop the story because it is my first. I hope that doesn't end up the case though. HAPPY READING!**

Emily is Sam's fiancée and really nice. Half of her face is scratched up and the marks lead all the way down her arm and to her wrist. She is a very beautiful woman though and she has that motherly sense to her, I think that's what makes her so easy to get along with.

The pack is as playful as real dogs, even though they _are_ half wolf. I learned that they eat A LOT and that they can run REALLY fast, just as fast as vampires (maybe even faster). I was warned many times not to be too close to a werewolf when they're really mad because that's what happened to Emily. She was standing to close to Sam and he lost control.

Sam is the alpha of the pack so basically they have to follow any order he gives them or else, it's punishment like more patrols. The wolves have supernatural senses which means that they're ability to smell, taste, see, and hear are about twenty times stronger than any ordinary human. The wolves also have an average body temperature of about one hundred and four degrees.

I learned about the treaty that they had made with the Cullen's' many years ago. The treaty stated that they were not allowed to cross onto one another's territory unless they wanted war. It also stated that if any one of the Cullen's were to bite a human, they had no choice but to start war and if the human was turned, then said ex-human would _have_ to die also.

The werewolves can read each other's mind when in wolf form; they say it helps for battle so that they know if someone needs help or exactly how many enemies there are. The pack has NO secrets because of the telepathy they share in wolf form. They can hear and see the each other's every thought. Sometimes it is a good thing, like when Sam is giving orders, and sometimes it's not so great, like if one of them were to think about a _'private'_ moment, everyone else who was phased could hear and see exactly that.

I felt like I was right where I belonged at the bonfire, La Push always felt like home to me. The pack was extremely nice, except for Paul and Leah. Paul is just an ass with a bad temper, and Leah just seemed a little bitchy.

I was walking over to talk to Emily when two strong arms grabbed me around my waist. "Hey Jake," I said casually, knowing that it was him. "Hey Bells, I got to show you something."

"Ok, now can you let me go?" he had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder now. "Jake, put me down!" I kicked my legs to make it harder for him to walk with me. "Damn werewolf super strength," I murmured under my breath.

"Okay, now Bella, I'm going to show you my wolf… only if you want to see though." He had put me back down on the ground and was standing in front of me. We were in the woods; I hadn't even noticed how far we had gotten from the bonfire.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding me!" I exclaimed. "Of course I do!" I was excited; I really wanted to see what he looked like in wolf form. _No surprise that I wasn't freaking out, he wasn't the first supernatural thing I met. I wonder how Edward would like it if he knew I was hanging out with werewolves. I wonder if Alice is still watching me. I hope she isn't, I don't like the idea of Edward coming back here. It would probably make Jake mad._ I thought.

"Okay then. Bella, stand back," Jacob said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I took 7 steps back and he ran off into the woods farther.

"No, Jake! Come back!" I yelled on instinct. He turned back to me and smirked. "Okay then Bells, I'm just going to get naked right and front of you so you can have your little show." I didn't even blush and his smirk got bigger.

"Well now, that depends on how _much_ you have to show me," I replied and sent a smirk right back at him. He stopped smirking and stared at me.

"When did you get so…so…I don't know, you've changed. You're not goody two shoes Bella any more. You actually didn't even blush. I like your blush, but I also like the attitude," he said seriously.

I noticed I had changed some, though I didn't know I had changed that much. _"Oh well,"_ I thought.

I started getting impatient because we were just standing there in awkward silence. "I thought you wanted to show me your wolf," I said, breaking the silence.

He looked up from the ground and to me, and then he turned and ran a few yards away behind a bunch of trees.

A few moments passed and a russet colored wolf stood about 5 steps in front of me. I looked at Jacob in awe. "You're beautiful."

I took the 5 steps forward and slowly lifted my hand up and into his fur. He nuzzled into my hand and closed his eyes in response. Soon enough I got tired of standing and I sat cross legged on the ground with Jake still in wolf form wrapped around me so I could be comfortable.

A few more minutes passed and I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, I was in Jacob's bed and it was morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/n: this is a really short chapter. Sorry, just got back in the mood for writing. I'm about to post the next chapter in a few minutes….MAYBE. After this one goes up… depends how I feel. Really sorry for keeping you guys who like this story waiting. COMMENTS PLEASE! :)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face and a feeling of happiness. I opened my eyes and looked around realizing I was in Jacob's room… and also in his bed. I must have fallen asleep last night and he didn't feel like taking me home.

I blushed when I realized what I was wearing; only a **HUGE **shirt that I figured must be his, and my underwear. It's a good thing it went all the way down to my knees and a little past there, not showing too much. I looked over to see a clock that read 8:07 and assumed Jake was already up.

"Morning Bells," Jake said as he entered his room and walked over to the bed. "Morning Jake," I said as I stretched and yawned. I felt his shirt rise with me but I chose to ignore it. "Charlie?" I asked. He already knew what I was implying.

"Already taken care of, he's out fishing with my dad. They won't be back until maybe a little after six. He says he's happy we're friends again." He smiled my favorite smile that always made me smile right back. Then, he got playful grin on his face.

"Well Bella, since we're friends, would a friend make a friend breakfast?" he asked. After a moment I didn't answer, he sat on the bed and made the best puppy dog face he could. "Pleeeaaaseee Bells?" he asked.

"Sure Jake. But next time, you make breakfast."

After I made Jake breakfast and we both took showers, I went home to change my clothes. We went to first beach with Quil and Embry.

"Hey Bella, don't you still go out with that guy…Uh, what's his name? Nick?" Quil asked. "Yeah, and you mean Mike," I told them. "Oh yeah, the one Jake doesn't like," said Embry.

I looked over at Jake who was drawing circles in the sand with a stick. "Yeah, that one," I said. Quil and Embry both gave me a look. "You seem to not be that interested in him," stated Embry. "Well, to be honest I'm not really."

I had to admit, I never really liked him more than a friend and even then I only tolerated him for Jessica. I only went out with him to prove to myself that I didn't need Jake.

When I looked back at Jake he had looked up from the sand and looked over towards us. "Speak of the devil," he said. Then, I saw Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela walking down the beach towards us. "God, I hope they don't see me, I really don't feel like talking to any of them right now except for maybe Angela. Mike will get jealous when he sees me with a bunch of guys, Lauren is a bitch, and Jessica will try and ask a million questions about Jake," I said.

Quil Embry and Jake must have thought the same thing because they were all looking at me the same way. "Oh no, you wouldn't dare," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, my plan for what happened at the beach was horrible. So I decided to skip it and give you a summary of what happened. Jake threw Bella in the water to get her friends attention, Lauren ended up getting slapped by Bella because she was all over Jacob. Jessica is mad at Bella. Bella breaks up with Mike. Angela starts to hang out with Lauren and Jessica more after they leave the beach. Embry and Quil started liking Bella as a sister more. This chapter, she is going back to school. I wish I knew her classes in new moon but I don't. Believe me, I looked it up. You won't find them if you tried.**

**Anyway, back to the story. **

**Chapter 7**

I just got out of the shower and into my pajamas, coming back into my room to lie down for a while and reread _Wuthering Heights_.

When I got into my room, the scent hit me like… like a fan blowing out continuous farts. Though, it smelled like bleach and candy mixed together, sickly sweet. I had to spray air freshener to mask it. My room never smelled like this, it always smelled of fresh, new books, or Edward.

After I was satisfied with the smell of my room, I went to get my book. I realized that the smell was all over my bed. Even though I had school tomorrow, and it was late, I _**had**_ to wash my blankets. I probably wouldn't even need them tonight anyway.

I went down the stairs with an arm full of blankets surprisingly easy enough. I started them in the wash, grabbed a throw blanket and pillow from the downstairs closet and set up a little camp site on the couch. I loved the smell of this blanket because it was the one Jacob would sometimes use to sleep under when he stayed over.

I realized that I had forgotten to close my window upstairs before I came down.

I crept up the stairs silently, so as to not wake Charlie. When I got close to my room, the odd smell was back. I stopped at the door frame when I saw something move. It was quick, way too quick, and quick enough that if I had blinked I would have missed it very easily.

I shrugged it off and walked over to the window, holding my breath. I was probably just seeing things anyway. Sometimes I think I am too analytical for my own good, that I misinterpret everything on my first clue. Just to be sure, I checked every part of my room; everything was how I left it. The smell was still uncomfortable but not too toxic. I decided to go back downstairs to my campsite and get whatever little bit of sleep that came.

I woke in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock going off upstairs. I wearily got up to shut it off, still half-sleep. When I got in my room, the smell from last night was gone. This only led me to believe I was only imagining it last night. I also noticed how the air felt different up here than it did downstairs.

The window I had closed last night was now wide open. I stared at it for a moment, wondering how that could be. I was sure I had heard it close all the way when I shut it last night. For all I know, it could have been the wind, no reason to overreact. I walked over and simply closed it.

I made my way into the school with my head held high. What caught me off guard was when I noticed a familiar silver Volvo parked in the school parking lot. I did my best to ignore it and kept walking. I entered the English building for my first class of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Please read the note at the bottom. No. Not now, after you read this chapter, silly.) **

**Chapter 8**

My confidence was quickly wearing down. I was searching for any sign of Edward while I walked down the hall to my locker. I didn't see him and that calmed my nerves for now. I also didn't see any of the other Cullens. For that, I was glad.

I was relieved when I got into my English class and he wasn't there. Why was I not jumping for joy now that there is a chance he was back? Maybe it was because I was scared that the reason he would come back wouldn't be because he actually _**did **_want me. It would be silly to think like that anyway.

I sighed and sat down in my seat. The spot next to me was still vacant and I seemed to be happy about that. Class went on as usual. Though, my thoughts had drifted to the possible things that would or could happen if he was back. My second class passed the same and my thoughts drifted to Jacob. I would have to text him at lunch if I had saw any of the Cullens by then.** (I don't know if in the books he had a phone but this is my fanfiction so he does now)**

When lunch came I sat at my usual seat in the cafeteria with Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and sadly, Lauren. I was blocking out the conversation they were having because I wanted nothing to do with it. Lauren was gossiping about the Cullen's return to the school. She had said she saw them in the front office with Carlisle.

I decided that this was a good time to text Jake. No doubt he would have his phone in his pocket or in his book bag at school. At this thought, I rolled my eyes. I had just dug my phone out of my pocket when the doors of the cafeteria opened. Everyone turned their head to stare at the three who walked into the room. It was Jasper, Alice, and of course, _**Him**_. I immediately typed up and sent the text I meant to before.

Me: _Jake, Cullens are back. Don't know why and don't want to ask. I'm leaving school in a few. I don't want to talk to any of them right now. Call me when you get this._

When I looked up from my phone, all three vampires were staring at me. Jasper with a confused look, Alice with a concentrated faraway look with slight concentration, and _**He**_ just stared at me blankly. Alice snapped out of what I supposed was a vision and looked at me with horror. Edward turned to Alice with a look of Urgency and slight panic. I couldn't take any more.

I was about to get up and walk out and my phone vibrated in my hand. I supposed it was my phone. My hands weren't all that still either. Looking down at my hand, I realized it was mostly my phone and slightly my hand.

I could hear people at my table trying to get my attention. I blocked it all out and flipped my cell phone open. The tears were about to come. I could feel it.

"Bells," Jake nearly yelled into the phone. "Are you sure that they are back?" he asked. What, did he think I would lie about this? This made me angry enough to not let the tears fall. I got up and started walking towards the only door out. The one the Cullens were still standing at. I was about halfway when I slowed my pace.

"Yes Jake, I'm sure. Why would I lie about something like this!" I asked angrily. "Alright, I'll call Sam and we'll have to set up a meeting. I'll call Dad too. You can go to my house. I'll be there in a few. Just don't talk to them," he said rather clammily. Though, I could tell he wanted to murder somebody right now on the inside.

I tried to put a calm face on like Jake and took a pause to control my emotions. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay Jake, thanks." I started walking again towards the barely moving, statue like bloodsuckers. I smelled the smell again the closer I go to them. It was stronger this time though. I had to cough to clear it out of my throat. I hung up the phone and squeezed my way past the vampires muttering a quiet "excuse me" on my way past.

I made it halfway to my truck when the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood up. I had a feeling I was being watched. I glanced around the parking lot and I could have sworn to see something black and white, almost invisible, go into the woods. I figured that it was just my mind and I was only reacting crazy to the shock of the Cullens coming back. I still couldn't shake the bad feeling that I was being watched.

The bad feeling wouldn't go away even on my drive to La Push. On the way I was slowly taking in the scenery of the woods on either side of to road to calm my nerves. For the first time I notice a very small even point where the trees are clear and it was the same way on the other side. I figured that must be the famous treaty line, the one where the Cullens can't cross. As I drove past it, almost immediately, the feeling of me being watched disappeared.

_Had one of the Cullens tried to follow me? The black and white thing back at the school quiet possibly could have been Alice. She must have had a vision of me going to La Push. If she knew anything about the treaty and the werewolves, no doubt she would have followed me._

_**(**_**If I get ten reviews for this chapter, I won't wait a long time to post the next chapter. If I don't get ten, I will delay the phase for Bella and make it longer for her to become a werewolf. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet by the signs, yes, Bella will be a werewolf. I won't tell you how though. The more reviews I get, the faster I post the next chapter. The faster I post the chapters, the sooner you will find out. Love you guys!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N: Short little chapter here but I hope y'all like it though. Reviews please! Tell me if it sucked. Even though I rock anyway. ") )**

**Chapter 9**

The familiar little red house came into view and I gave a sigh of relief. It felt like it had been a long day at school and I was finally able to go home and relax even though it wasn't my house and it was only now 12:21. La Push was always like my second home. My first was with Charlie and ever since I started hanging around la Push, the Cullen's house came last.

I parked into the small driveway and hopped out the truck. The door was surprisingly unlocked when I got to it. I entered the house and Billy was asleep in his wheel chair. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. I decided on making lunch since I didn't eat at school.

I made seven sandwiches; one for me, five for Jake, and one for Billy if he was hungry too. After I ate mine Billy still was asleep so I just covered the sandwiches up with a paper towel. I was feeling pretty tired so I went to Jake's room to take a nap. Surprisingly, it was cleaner than the last time I was in here. The whole entire room smelled like him. It wasn't a smell like Edward. No, he smelled sweet, almost impossibly sweet, there was no other sweet smell like it. Jacob had more of a natural scent. Not the kind that is similar to factory made, he smelled like home.

I threw a few clothes that were lying on his bed onto the dresser and lay down. The blankets made me hot so I lay on top of them instead. Breathing in his smell that was more prominent on his bed helped me to sleep in no time. I didn't even have a dream this time and I was happy about that.

I woke up to find myself almost half way out of the bed and a warm arm around my waist. I carefully turned around and came nearly face to face with Jacob. I gasped when I almost fell off the bed trying to turn back to the other side. I was waiting for my face to meet the floor but they never did. I opened my eyes and saw Jake looking confused and his hands gripping my hip so I wouldn't fall.

His confused looked turned into an amused one and he pulled me back onto the bed. He was grinning at me and I pouted, mad that he found my almost still intact clumsiness amusing. Then I realized what position he had me in. I was basically straddling him and my hair was hanging around us. He must have just realized it too because the grin on his face was slowly fading and his gaze went from my eyes to my lips. He licked his lips and looked back up to my eyes. Inside, my head was screaming at me.

_Just do it Bella, You know you want to kiss him!_

_No, you still love Edward, remember? You have a chance to get him back now and if you kiss Jake that won't happen!_

_But remember when Edward left? Jacob is your sun. He fixed you; he was there when no one else was. Do it and you might save yourself from possibly another heartbreak. What if he didn't come back because he loves you? You already know Jake won't leave you. You have to let him go!_

I decided to listen to the second voice because it was right. What if he didn't come back for me? Then what would I do? I would go crying back to Jake, and he doesn't deserve that. I barely even deserve him. But I do know that I love him. I know that now. Hell, I knew it before but I didn't want to believe it. I made my choice; I'm going to kiss him. We both started leaning in and. . . .

**(10 reviews in the next two days or earlier = chapter 10 that day. Tell me, I rock. I know I do. Hahaa. I do it for the people. I will try and make chapter 10 longer than all the others but who knows what I'll decide. I rewrote the last few paragraphs about ten times and then decided to just leave it as that. Bella Wolf soon you guys. I promise!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

Previously:

_But remember when Edward left? Jacob is your sun. He fixed you; he was there when no one else was. Do it and you might save yourself from possibly another heartbreak. What if he didn't come back because he loves you? You already know Jake won't leave you. You have to let him go!_

I decided to listen to the second voice because it was right. What if he didn't come back for me? Then what would I do? I would go crying back to Jake, and he doesn't deserve that. I barely even deserve him. But I do know that I love him. I know that now. Hell, I knew it before but I didn't want to believe it. I made my choice; I'm going to kiss him. We both started leaning in and . . . .  
-

. . . Quil came busting in through the door. "Hey Jake, Sam said-." I jumped off of Jacob like we were two teenagers caught by their parents making out on the couch. Quil looked over at me and I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know, um. Yeah, I'll tell you later I guess," Quil said. "No, you can tell me now, it's fine," Jake said.

"Bells, I'll be right back." I nodded and lay back on the bed when he got up. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. It seemed like every time I'm close to getting the one thing I want that it's ruined in some way.

It had been a while and Jacob still wasn't back so I decided to eavesdrop a little, if it was even possible to eavesdrop on werewolves. I tiptoed across the room where the door was slightly cracked. The boys were just outside of it and I could hear every word they said.

"Man, I was about to kiss Bella, that's what happened. Then, you had to mess it all up. I hope things don't get all awkward now. I mean, I don't want it to ruin our friendship or anything because I know she's not over Cullen. Now that he's back I feel like I don't even have a chance to tell her how I feel," Jake said.

Jake stopped talking and Quil sighed. "Jake, I know you love her but you haven't imprinted on her… and to be honest, I don't think she'll go back to Cullen. Seriously, you know what he left her like. Now look at her. She's happy because of you. What if you don't take a chance with Bella and you never imprint? She would have moved on with her life without knowing how you feel."

_What is imprinting? _My mind wondered. I would have to ask Jake about it later. I was shocked to hear how _**much**_ Jacob loved me and upset that this imprinting this was a possible problem. I was about to go back over to the bed but Jake started talking again. "Did Sam say it was mandatory to go to the meeting with the Cullens?"He asked. What, a meeting? I wonder if Jake would let me go.

"Yeah everybody has to be there. Sam wants to know the reason for their return. He's hoping that they didn't come back for Bella or anything but, it's likely. He also said that he thinks you should ask Bella to come. Of course only if she wants to. But, um, that's it and it's at midnight. My patrol is about to start. I'll see you later."

I heard Quil walking down the hall and I ran back over to the bed. I sat down quickly with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. When Jake came in I looked up. "What did Quil want?" I asked.

"Oh, he said that we're having a meeting with the Cullens and Sam thinks you should come if you want. You don't have to though," he said, looking down instead of at me.

"Oh, sure, I'll go. Where will it be at?" he still wasn't looking at me and I could tell something was bothering him. I hope it wasn't that imprint thing. "Jake, what's wrong?" he finally looked me.

"Nothing Bells. I'll tell you later. I'll come pick you up if you want, or, you could stay here the night and then we can go. it would be a lot easier than sneaking you out of your house."

"Okay, I'll stay but I have to call Charlie first," I said. He just nodded and smiled at me.

It was around six and I suggested acting like two crazy teenagers and throwing a secret party when our parents were out. The only difference would be that it was only the two of us, just how I like it.

We ended up watching movies, playing music we both liked, and throwing popcorn for each other to try and catch with our mouth. I went into Jacob's room and grabbed two blankets and some pillows. We made up a tent from the couch like we used to do when we were little. Except, only this time Jake was too tall to actually lay inside of it. Even I had to pull my knees up to my chest to fit.

We gave up on the tent idea and my favorite song came on.

_**Your insecure, don't know what for**_

_**Your turning heads when you walk through the door**_

_**Don't need make-up **_

_**To cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough **_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

The volume wasn't quiet loud enough but it was loud enough to hear what song it was. Honesty, I just wanted to turn it up so that it would drown out my singing. I glanced at Jake and he was looking at me with an amused smile on his face. He got up and turned the volume on the radio down. "Hey! Turn that back up!"

"No, I want to hear you sing. I was wondering if "Bells" can sing like bells." He grinned at me and I told him I wouldn't do it. The song was getting closer to the end anyway. He melted into his puppy dog face and after about a good 30 seconds I gave in.

"Fine, but I warn you that I don't know what I'll sound like." He turned the radio up a little bit and went to sit on the couch. I faced away from him and started singing from where the song was at.

_**. . . You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see **_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right know I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know, oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh, oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

I turned around and he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Did I really sound that bad? I was about to whack him with a pillow when Seth just waltzed through the front door. _Seriously, does this guy ever look anything?_

"Hey Jake, I can I stay here tonight? Leah's mad at me and it's kind of crowded at home. I won't be annoying, promise. Hi, Bella," he said.

Seth ended up staying and we were all watching a movie when Jake decided to bring up my singing. Seth said he had heard it when he was outside of the house and took a minute to stop laughing before he came in. "Jake, you act like you can do any better. Please, I've heard you sing before and you were probably worse than me," I said hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"So what if I did? There's nothing you can do about it anyway." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Out of nowhere, Seth yelled "PILLOW FIGHT!" and I was getting beat by pillows. I tried to fight back as best as I could but it wasn't working. There was no way I could defeat two werewolves at the same time so I ran. They chased after me and I was able to get a good swing and hit Seth in the stomach. He must have been caught off guard because he fell flat on his ass and Jacob almost tripped over him. I couldn't stop laughing at the fact that _I_ could actually knock a werewolf down. Jacob seemed to notice that too and laughed a little bit too. "Dude, you just got knocked on your ass by _**Bella**_. I know you're the youngest in the pack but seriously. She even hit you with a _**pillow**_ and managed to make you fall! This is definitely going around the pack tonight!" Jacob said.

"I didn't think she would be that strong," he said. I stopped laughing and realized it was it was nearing 11:45.

"Hey, Jake, shouldn't we have left already? The meeting is about to start. How are we going to get there in time?" I asked. Seth just got up and laughed. "Jake didn't tell you? You're traveling like a wolf girl tonight. I'm going to get a head start," and with that, he left out the back door. Jake was smiling when I looked back at him. "Come on," he said, leading me to the edge of the woods. "I'll go phase and you wait here."

Jake was as beautiful as the last time I had seen him in wolf form but his fur was longer. He lay on the ground in front of me for me to get on his back. I climbed on and held on tight. The ride felt almost like how it did the first time Edward ran with me on his back. When we slowed down some I knew where the meeting place was. It was the clearing/meadow Edward used to take me to. I could tell we were just on time because Jacob fell in line with the rest of the pack. Sam was in lead in the middle and Jacob was on his right side; his second in command, and the rest of the pack lined up from there on each side.

When we stopped, Jacob let me off his back and ran into the woods leaving me standing with Embry still in wolf form. He, Quil, Seth, and Embry came out of the woods each in a pair of cut off shorts. When Jacob got back by my side he tensed up. His nose wrinkled like someone had just farted and I could smell that same uncomfortable smell that was in my room getting closer. I wrinkled my nose slightly and I heard the leaves on the ground crumple under barely audible footsteps.

In less than a second all seven Cullens were standing about 12 yards away from us and I was afraid to look up. I could feel his eyes on me.

**(Sorry, I decided to be a little bit evil at the begining. Hahaa. By the way, I just realized that I forgot to mention in one of the chapters that Laurent is NOT dead. Bella had never seen the wolves before she knew the secret. Sorry if I'm making you confused by telling you this now! This means that when Sam found her in the woods, she hadn't seen a black wolf. She was never in the clearing and Laurent never tried to kill her! She never jumped off the cliff (I think I made that obvious) The story picked up when Jacob had just phased. I'll update soon you guys, promise!)**

**P.S.: I STILL ROCK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

**Hi you guys! It's been a while but, here's Chapter 11. **

**Chapter 11**

The Cullens were lined up basically the same as we were. Carlisle stood in the middle, Edward on his right beside Alice, who was beside Jasper. Esme stood on his left beside Rosalie, who stood beside Emmett.

I felt right in place by Jacob's side-slightly behind him like he was protecting me- with the rest of the pack. I made sure that I was close to Jake. I almost had my face buried into his shirt trying to look anywhere else but around me. Before we had gotten to the meeting place I had told the pack about the Cullen's special abilities. I told them to try singing songs in their head to help blocking their thoughts.

I could tell both sides were waiting for the other to speak first and the silence was unnerving.

It was Carlisle who spoke first. "So, we assume that you want to talk about the reason for our return," he said.

And that's when I made the mistake of looking up. I could feel Esme's eyes on me along with her worried expression. I could tell Carlisle was worried too but he was doing his best to try and hide it. Jasper was basically a master of emotions and I couldn't read him. Emmett looked more confused and amazed than worried. Rosalie looked a little smug and had a very slight smirk on her face. The two worst expressions I saw were Alice's and Edward's.

Alice looked near to tears. I knew they would never be shed. Edward's expression was the worst. He looked like he wanted to hurt somebody, and that would probably be Jacob.

He was still as beautiful as the last time I had seen him. The purposely messy-looking hair that always looked good on him, check. Deep honey golden eyes that I felt I could get lost in; check. . .

"Yes, we would like to know why you came back and_** when**_ you will be leaving," Sam said. I noticed how he put the emphasis on "when" instead of saying how long will they be staying.

Carlisle was about to speak but Edward interrupted him. "We plan on staying to assure that Bella is safe."

Jacob growled beside me and I glanced up at him. "Well, you can go back to wherever you came from. I can _**assure**_ you that she is safe here," he said.

I plucked his arm and he looked down at me. We had a silent conversation with our eyes.

'What?' he asked.

'I can handle this'

He snorted at this and gave me a doubtful look.

I turned to see Edward looking between the two of us with a confused expression. He seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts and back to the matter at hands.

"Bella, I came back to tell you that I lied that day. I had to make up an excuse for you to let me go. Even after all those times I told you how much I loved you, you believed me so easily." I couldn't believe what he was saying. He had been so clear. He _**said **_he didn't love me and it was pretty clear after that. All those times he would stop us while kissing, it was because he probably didn't want to in the first place.

"But you were so serious Edward. I saw it in your eyes. They held nothing but the truth. I believed you at first. But then I sorted my thoughts out and I went after you, even though I knew you would be long gone. I stayed in the woods that night. They had to send a search party after me. But guess who made sure I was safe and found me? It sure as hell wasn't any of you. It was Sam

"Bella, you have to understand. . . I came back because I love you. I couldn't stand being away from you anymore." I felt Jacob's skin get hotter against me when he said that. His eyes were fixed on Edward. He looked mad at first and then looked like he regretted something.

Jacob then looked at Sam and muttered something in a language I didn't understand, probably Quileute. Sam nodded and the pack left into the woods except for Embry, Quil, and Jake – who stayed put and wrapped his arm around me. He looked down at me with intense eyes and I looked down, slightly blushing.

I remembered where we were and I snapped out of it. I was contemplating what Edward said. "So you just persuaded the rest of the family to come back just because _**you **_love me?" I asked. It was true. I thought that the rest of the family didn't want anything to do with me.

"No Bella, we all care about you. The only thing Edward _**persuaded **_us to do was to leave, we never wanted to go- Especially without saying goodbye. When we came back there was no persuasion necessary. We all immediately hopped on a plane and flew in as soon as we could."

This was outrageous. I was mad.

"So then why did you leave! All you did was tell me why you came back but if you loved me all this time then why did you leave!" I shouted.

The Cullens fell silent and still –not breathing (as if they needed to anyway) - and looked to Edward. It was up to him to explain.

He hesitated a moment and then spoke. "I thought you would be safer without us in your life," he said softly –but loud enough for me to hear. "I thought if we left that we wouldn't cause you any more pain. Then, on your birthday. . ." he trailed off.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. He was right about that but it hurt more when he left.

When I opened my eyes again Jasper was looking down and Alice was rubbing his back. I finally recognized an emotion on his face for once and it was shame – pure shame.

I was about to say that I had already forgiven him for it and there was no worry when he interrupted me. "Bella, I apologize for my behavior then. I never meant to hurt you. Edward saw that things like that could happen again and didn't want to risk you getting hurt so he persuaded us to leave. I took his side when we had the discussion because even though we all care for you the possibility of you getting hurt was too great.

I had to wipe away a stray tear that fell down my cheek while he was speaking. He said it with so much sincerity and truth in it was volumes louder than when Edward lied to me; so I knew what he said was real.

"Jasper, I have already forgiven you for what happened. I know you don't have the most control in the family. I understand your reasoning for siding with Edward but it _**was **_stupid," I said. He smiled and I turned my attention back to Edward.

I tried to find my anger again but it had somewhat floated away. I knew it wasn't Jasper though.

"Can you ever forgive me? Can you ever give me another chance? I love you so much. You are the only one for me for my entire existence."

"The worst pain I ever felt was when you left me Edward. I can't even explain it. Whenever something – even the smallest of things- reminded me of you, it felt like something was clawing and tearing away at my chest. But Jacob was there to help me. Everyone else avoided me like the plague. My depressed mood affected everybody I was around- except Jacob. He was there for me and he cleaned up the mess you left me as. And I don't think I can forgive you for that." I thought of one more thing I forgot to comment on.

"Oh and I am _**plenty**_ safe here," I said.

"Bella, they're dangerous. We can't let you hang around with a pack of werewolves," spoke Alice. Quil, Embry, and Jake growled at this.

_How dare she insult them? she's saying it like she's going to stop me. _

"Like hanging with _**vampires**_ is any less _**dangerous**_," I said.

I couldn't stop the anger that was floating up to the surface.

**Sorry for not including much from Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and the pack. I'll try and put in something for them next chapter. Warm, delicious virtual cookies for those who review! Oh, and one more thing! Also, leave a review if you think Bella should phase next chapter. I'm not trying to purposely delay it, I'm just trying to make up an EXTREMLY good situation to push her. Any ideas?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanted to get this Chapter in as fast as I could. I plan on doing a little bit of Jacob's point of view in this chapter. I might start doing it more often since so far it's only been Bella's.**

**Chapter 12**

I knew what I said was harsh but I didn't care. I most certainly wasn't about to take it back either. They didn't consider themselves dangerous but, in reality, all vampires are dangerous. No matter how much self control.

They looked offended, all of them except Rosalie. They should be. What I said was meant to be insulting and stab them where I knew it would hurt the most. I just smirked triumphantly.

_At least I didn't lose it like I thought I would. I could have gone crazy mad, started hysterically crying, or taken Edward back – which would be totally stupid. _

For once, it felt like I was in control of my emotions. I was proud of myself.

I turned back to Jacob and he looked like he was off in LaLa Land, biting his lip. It was so cute. I don't even think he noticed me looking at him.

I felt awkward just standing there. The Cullens hadn't left yet and Quil, Embry, Jake, and I were just… there. I couldn't take the silence anymore and I got Jacob's attention. "Uh… Jake?" I said.

**Jacob's POV**

I was off in my own little world thinking about basically nothing. I was trying to block my thoughts like Bella said by singing songs in my head. The only thing I was trying to block was my thoughts about her. I really didn't want the leech to know how I felt about her.

Thankfully, there was this really annoying song I couldn't get out of my head. Bella played it all the time at my house whenever we were in the garage. It was even her ringtone. Gosh, that annoying, happy little song. It was made to annoy me. The thing was that she played it so much; I basically knew all the lyrics.

It went something like this:

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze. . ._

_And something, something, something_

_I don't know where to go_

_Can't do it alone, I've tried_

_And I don't know why._

_Slow it down_

_Make it STOP_

_Or else my heart is going to POP_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _The song kept going on and on.

I knew I was probably staring off but I didn't care as long as it kept the leech out my head. "Uh… Jake?" I heard Bella ask and I snapped out of it. I shook my head a bit to clear it. _Wait… does it feel awkward or what?_ Bella stood on her tippy toes to tell me something in my ear. "Jake, can we go? I'm hungry and it feels all awkward right now." She said. I lightly laughed and nodded my head.

**Bella's POV**

Quil phased and went to tell Sam we were leaving. He came back in wolf form and stuck his head out of the woods and Jake walked me over to him. He and Embry both ran into the woods and left me with Quil.

I scratched the same spot behind his ear that I did when I first saw Jake in wolf form and he made this weird – almost like a purr- noise. _Do all of them like that? _

I giggled at that and he licked the left side of my face. "Ew, gross Quil." I said. He made another sound that was close to laughter – wolfier though. I wiped my face off with my jacket sleeve and made a mental note to wash it when I got to Jacob's.

**Jacob's POV**

When I phased, it was extremely quiet. At first I thought everyone was dead except Quil, Embry and I. I could see Bella through Quil's thoughts. Then, I heard Sam's voice in my head.

'_What the. . .' I thought._

'_I ordered them not to think. Apparently it worked.' he thought back._

'_Creepy.' _

'_Yeah, you were just taking so long and they were ALL singing different songs at the same time. It hurt.'_

'_We need to find a new way to do this' Embry finally spoke up._

'_No dip,' Quil replied._

I knew what was bugging everyone's mind though. It was mainly on mine. Some of the pack thought we were just overreacting. I hoped so. I want Bella's future to be better than that. I would have to tell her soon.

I was trotted (that sounds really girly) over to Bella and Quil. She looked up at me and smiled.

The Cullens were still there. Really? Are their feet glued on the ground or something? They were watching us like… hawks. But, I could have sworn that the blonde girl winked once. I guess they really are concerned about Bella.

I lay on my stomach in front of Bella but she didn't get on. I looked up at her and she wasn't meeting my eyes.

"Actually, I was going to ride Quil." She said. I heard Quil snicker in my head and I growled at him –playfully though.

Bella blushed when she realized that our minds were in the gutter. She blushed but quickly recovered. "You know what I meant," She said.

She pinched me and Quil and twisted it a little to make sure it hurt. We both yelped. _I think she pulled a little fur. _

She laughed at us and I leapt at her feet. She fell backwards onto her butt. I stood over her and growled. Mirth was clear in her eyes. She laughed again and mushed (I'm going to use mushed – even though it's not a word – because it suited the situation) my face away until I backed away from her.

Quil was laughing at us a few feet away.

"Oh, please Jake. I'm not scared of you." She said. The amusement was still clear in her eyes. I just made a 'humph' noise and licked the right side of her face. Did I mention her mouth was open? _I think I licked her tongue. Is that considered kissing her?_ _She tasted like…strawberries._ I thought.

'Hell yeah it is' Quil thought right at the same time Embry thought '_Not even close_.' They started arguing and I tuned them out.

I watched as she wiped her face off with her sleeve. "Ew, gross… I think my mouth was open," she said. "Now I'm _**definitely **_not riding you," she said with a small laugh at the end. That caught Quil's attention and he laid down for Bella to get on.

I had totally forgotten that the Cullens were still there and I was a little used to the scent - still smelled horrible though. I glanced at them when Bella got on Quil. The pixie one took a step forward but the southern one stopped her. I growled and turned to leave.

'_Let's go,' _I thought_._

**So, how was it? Should I do Jacob's POV more often? Do I deserve snow cones for this chapter? The song is called: The Show**_**, **_**by Lenka. It's actually pretty awesome.**

**I'm still thinking of something to bring out some BOILING HOT RAGE in Bella. I got this great idea from reading Loba Bella's tale but, I don't want what happens when she phases to be too much like what happened in that story. For all of you guys who have never read it, it's awesome. **

**The name of the story is Loba Bella's tale, the author is lifelesslyndsey, AND IT IS RATED M. I think you would like it if you like Bella wolf stories. :) **

**Okay that's it for this week maybe. 1) I think the wifi needs paying like… tomorrow. 2) I must think of more ideas. 3) I need to finish reading Breaking Dawn (It's weird how I'm not done)**

***goes off searching for new fan fiction stories to read in spare time***


	13. Chapter 13

**100 REVIEWS YAY! When I had first started writing this story, I never thought I would have actually gotten 100 reviews. A lot of authors have these amazing stories and they have like 1+ and 2+ reviews. It's hard to get there – or at least I think it is – with just 13 chapters.**

**I'm just at 100 and I know it will take a while for me to get 200, but, I'm a patient person. When I first started reading Twilight Fan Fiction, I was more attracted to the ones with 100 or more reviews. After I read most of the stories like that, I realized that some stories are new and still in progress. I pay more attention to the newer stories these days because I know how long it might take to get your first hundred.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews for this story – even though it's short – and helped to get me to 100. This calls for faster updates, and probably some longer chapters. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::) **

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob's POV**

'_Should I tell her tonight, or should I wait?'_

'_It's up to you. Sam said he wanted you to tell her and he won't Alpha order you to do it either.' – Seth._

'_I want to tell her but I don't know how.'_

'_Well, you could tell her it might not be true. It all depends on what she believes – how she will react - right?' – Seth._

'_To be just a kid, you give pretty good advice. How do you do it?' _

'_I've heard that before. But seriously, I have no idea.'_

A few moments passed and I slowed down.

'_See you later dude. I got patrol.' – Seth._

Quil and Seth had patrol but first we had to drop off Bella at my house. I was ahead of everyone and phased to put on the clothes that were around my leg. When I got to the house I decided it would be funny to scare Bella. All the lights were off and I hid in the kitchen behind the counter.

**Bella's POV**

Quil stopped as we got to the edge of the forest behind Jacob's house. I hopped off him before he could crouch down and let me off. "Thanks Quily. I'll talk to you later," I said. I hugged him and when I let go he trotted a few steps before looking back. I waved and he was off.

I walked calmly across the yard to Jacob's house and noticed all the lights were off. I walked in through the side door and into the kitchen. The microwave read 1:15.

My stomach growled and I remembered that I came in here to get some food. I turned the light on and opened the fridge. _Why am I so hungry? Ew, and my jacket smells like dog. _I thought.

I was searching for a snack to eat and found a golden apple. I was about to grab it when someone closed the fridge door and wrapped a hand around my waist. I was about to attack them with my when his scent hit my nose. "BOO!" I heard Jacob say. I let out a fake scream but laughed in the middle of it.

"I didn't scare you?" Jacob asked when I turned around. One of his hands was still on my waist and the other was still on the fridge. I was basically trapped – backed all the way into the fridge door - and I didn't realize how close he was until I looked up.

"N- No," was all I could say. I could feel the heat radiating off of him like a furnace - I was drawn to it. He smiled at me and I was entranced by his face; His perfectly white teeth and his dark – almost black – eyes. His smile faded and I was snapped back into reality when his eyes darted down to my slightly parted lips and his tongue swept his own.

He slowly dragged his eyes up to meet mine. He was so close; we had to breathe the same air. I dragged my bottom lip in between my teeth on instinct under his stare. The hand that was on the fridge slid through my hair and to the base of my neck. The contrast between the cold and the heat of his skin made a shiver run down my spine. His hand slid to my chin leaving fire in its path to beneath my bottom lip. He pulled it out from the trap I had it in and leaned in.

I let my eyes flutter shut as his lips brushed across mine – it was barely even a kiss. He backed away some and it felt like we had been standing there for hours. His brow furrowed for a moment and I didn't like the look on his face. It looked like he was thinking too much.

I took him by surprise and met my lips with his. Whatever he was thinking about was forgotten because his face evened out again. The kiss was soft, slow, and sweet. Just as I was about to deepen it, my stomach growled. I had forgotten how hungry I was.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled back from Jacob. I racked my brain for something to say and came up with a question. "Uh… can I eat that golden apple in the fridge?" I asked stupidly.

"Um… sure," Jake said as he backed away.

The air around us was uncomfortably awkward when I grabbed the apple out of the fridge and walked over to the sink to wash it off. I was about to bite into it when Jake spoke.

"I'm going to be in the shower. You can take one after me if you want"

When I was done with my apple, the shower cut off. I heard Jacob close his room door and I put my jacket in the laundry room to wash later. I left my shoes in the laundry room too and took out two towels and a washcloth.

The bathroom was hot and kind of steamy and I wondered if Jacob used all the hot water. _Probably not, I mean, he already is like 108 degrees._

I stripped and turned the knob to let the water run into the tub for a moment – testing it to see if it was still at least warm. It felt hot to my finger so I turned the shower on and climbed in. Realization dawned on me that I did not have any of my own toiletries except a toothbrush that I kept here.

I spotted Jacob's half full bottle of shampoo and used it to wash my hair. It wasn't such a manly smell that it would make me smell like boy that got soaked in cologne. More like a natural smell. When I was done washing my hair, I picked up his axe body wash.

_On second thought, maybe I will smell like a guy._ _Good thing I like how it smells on Jake._

I got out the shower and towel dried my hair then brushed my teeth. Now, I face a problem that I should have thought about when Jacob recommended I stay over. I don't have anything to wear. I wrapped a towel around my body and tied it tightly.

_Why didn't I get a bigger towel?_

The one I had grabbed only stopped at mid thigh. _Oh well, this will just have to do._

I tip toed out of the bathroom – surprised at my stealth – and to Jacob's door. It was cracked and I could see him lying on his bed, face up and staring at the ceiling. _Now or never_, I thought.

I knocked very lightly on the door and I heard Jacob move but didn't get up. "Come in," he said. I took a deep breath and walked in. He had moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to enter. I kept my head down and my eyes on the floor.

"Can I borrow something to wear to sleep?" I asked. The air around us still wasn't clear and it was a bit weird to not have everything flowing smoothly with our friendship. Maybe if we slept on it, it would get better?

I heard him move on his bed again but I still didn't look up. "Sure… top drawer you should find what you need," he said.

"Thanks." I walked almost lazily across his room and to the dresser and pulled the top drawer out in search of a pair of boxers and a shirt. While I was looking for the boxers, I saw a brown book underneath everything. It looked like a photo album but I wasn't about to snoop. I muttered thanks again that got a "no problem" as a reply.

When I got back to the bathroom I put on Jacob's shirt first. _Mm, it smells like him, _I thought. I looked in the mirror at my refection. I look like a seven year old in his shirt.

It was way too big and way too long. _That sounded all pervert-y._ I giggled at myself and pulled on his boxers. They fit alright but they hung kind of low on my hips. I took a hair bow I had on my wrist off the sink and tied the shirt up in the back so that it wouldn't be so big looking. My hair still wasn't all the way dry but it wasn't that damp either.

I bunched up my clothes and threw them in the washing machine with my jacket. I checked the time again on the way to Jake's room and it was 2:12. _Dang, I forgot. I have school tomorrow. I need to get some sleep._

I walked silently and slowly into the room because the lights were off now. Jacob was already sleeping and I crawled into the space on the side of the bed near the wall. His eyelids fluttered open when I got under the covers. "Bells?" he asked. His voice was so sexy. It was deep and raspy –sleepy.

I just snuggled under the covers some more and he eyed me curiously. "You can have the bed if you want," he said, more alert now. "No, it's fine. You're warm and I'm tired," I said with a yawn at the end.

"Good night Jake," I said, closing my eyes.

"Good night Bells."

_ THE NEXT DAY_

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up by habit at 7:30 in the morning. I was lying on my back and the smell of my shampoo filled my nose. Bella's hair was fanned out in almost every direction and her head was lying on my chest. Somehow last night, we had kicked the blankets off down to the foot of the bed, nearly onto the floor.

Her left hand was rested on the right side of my chest and her right leg was entwined with mine. The other was hitched up over me as if she was trying to climb to the other side of the bed. I could feel her soft, smooth skin against mine and it was everything I dreamed of, but better. Her mouth was parted very slightly and her eyelids fluttered, but stayed closed – she was dreaming.

I just laid there with her a few more minutes, listening to her talk in her sleep.

"Jacob," she said. Nobody could smack the grin off my face when she mumbled my name. The corner of her lip twitched up a small amount before saying, "My Jake."

I was playing with a few locks of her hair when I remembered that it was Tuesday and she probably planned on going to school. I didn't want to leave this heaven in my bed, but I knew I had to wake her up soon.

"Bells," I whispered into her ear. She stirred the slightest bit and hitched her leg up even further. I groaned. _How hard is she going to make this for me? _

"Bella," I whispered again, this time a little louder. She finally opened her eyes and smiled when she looked up at my face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said back. "You plan on going to school?" I asked her.

"I don't want to."

We were still in the same position we woke up in but I knew she noticed. "Can we just lie here all day?"

"Are you asking me to skip school Bella?" I feigned surprise. "Is it a bad thing if I am?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said, smirking. She sighed and relaxed against me. We lay there a couple minutes more before she said, "I'm hungry. Your turn to make breakfast." I turned my head to glance at her.

"I'm sure you already know by now, I'm not the best cook. You can at least help me."

"No," she said, crossing her arms and pouting. I laughed at how child-like she looked.

"Okay." I got out of the bed and looked at her lying there, arms still crossed. "Will you help me make breakfast Bella?" I asked one last time. She glanced at me and shook her head. _Well, I asked nicely._

I grabbed her arms and pulled her out the bed. She stood and looked at me curiously. "Jacob, what- Put me down!" She yelled as I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"I asked you to help and you said no. I guess I'm just going to have to make you." I said.

"Jaaaaaaaaaake," she whined. I had to admit, it was cute but she was still going to help.

I carried her out the door, down the hall, and to the kitchen counter. I sat her on top of it and she crossed her arms, glaring at me. I laughed.

"At least tell me what to do," I said. She huffed out a "fine" and told me to get out the eggs and bacon.

**Bella's POV**

(Six eggs, fourteen slices of bacon, and three pieces of toast later…)

"That was good," Jacob said.

"I know it was. Considering I practically cooked all of it," I shot back.

"Come on, you got to give me _**some**_ credit," he said.

"No credit at all."

I made Jake wash the dishes since he barely helped cook while I changed into my newly washed clothes from yesterday. Of course I wouldn't say it out loud, but, I wouldn't mind if Jacob pranced around in nothing but his boxers all day. I blushed at my thoughts.

We watched TV for a few hours, not really paying attention though. Jacob was sitting in the floor and I was lying on the couch lying on my stomach. I was busy running my fingers through his messy hair, playing with it. I liked his long hair, but short suits him too.

After a while, we went to the garage where Jacob did something with the motorcycles while I just watched in pure amazement.

He suggested we go to the beach but I told him I would rather go get some clothes from home first. I also asked if he would mind me staying the whole week since I didn't want to take the chance of one of the Cullens popping up. Of course, he happily agreed.

Neither one of us brought up the kiss nor did I really want to either. Everything goes so smoothly when we just say whatever we want to say. So if one of us wants to talk about it, we will.

I unlocked the door and ran up to my room. Jacob stayed outside while I changed into my favorite tank top and jeans for later today and put on my jacket.

My room held almost no trace off that awful smell as it did at first but it was still trying to linger. I packed up a swim suit for later this week, three pairs of jeans, four shirts, my needed toiletries, and underwear. I put my underwear at the bottom just to save myself from possible embarrassment if Jacob happened to go need to go in my bag. I only packed pajama shorts on purpose so that it would give me a reason to wear Jacob's shirts. Putting my IPod in my jacket was the last thing I did before I went down the stairs.

_I think of everything._ I smirked at myself.

Since Charlie wouldn't be home, we took the motorcycles in the back of the truck to my house. After I got my clothes, I met Jacob back outside. I threw my bag of closed into the truck through the rolled down window.

I thought about how much my dad must really like Jacob if he's letting me stay at the Black's house with his best friend and a teenage boy all week. He always preferred Jacob much more than he did Edward.

"So, explain to me why we brought the motorcycles here," Jake said. A smile crossed my face when he reminded me of what I planned for today. "Well, we never rode down the road here before and I wanted to see how they ride from here to La Push," I said. I could basically feel the excitement in my own eyes.

"Sounds fun," Jacob said.

I love how he let me be reckless sometimes, and know when I'm doing something _**too **_reckless. "Yay," I squeaked. Without thinking, I ran up to him, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him.

He was shocked at first but I let my lips linger there for a while and he started kissing me back. This time, we had nothing to interrupt us and when my lips parted, he took advantage and deepened the kiss. I gasped when our tongues met, his fighting for dominance over mine. He won and I let him explore my mouth. I moaned when he ran his fingers through my hair, loving the sensation of the whole moment.

My own hands slid up into his somewhat shaggy hair and I let my fingernails glide across his scalp. I wanted the kiss to last forever but, alas, air became essential. We both pulled back at the same time and smiled goofy smiles – it was like we were perfectly in sync.

"Wow," we both breathed out at the same time. He let me slide down to the ground. I almost fell over because of my weak knees but he caught me before I could.

**Edward's POV**

Lunch had come and I noticed that Bella hadn't come to school. I told Alice I was going home and she just nodded and said she'd get Rosalie to pick her up.

I drove the Volvo to the house and parked it before running off into the woods towards Bella's house.

I stopped once I got within hearing distance.

"So, explain to me why we brought the motorcycles here," I heard the wolf who I assumed was Jacob say. _What is he talking about?_

"Well, we never rode down the road here before and I wanted to see how they ride from here to La Push," I heard Bella say back.

_Since when did Bella ride a motorcycle? They are too dangerous for her small, fragile body. See what these _dogs _have done to her. They probably have her running around playing in the dirt too._

I got close enough so that I could see them, even though I knew the wolf boy could probably smell me. Either he wasn't paying attention, or he was too close to _**my **_Bella to notice my scent.

I could definitely smell him though. It smelled like wet dog.

"Sounds fun," Jacob had replied.

Bella squeaked happily and wrapped her legs around him. I was too in shock to move. She did the one thing to Jacob I always wished I could do with her; she kissed him. I went completely still, holding myself back, holding my anger back until they pulled apart.

"Wow," they both said. I had to stop this, and I had to do it now. That's _**my **_Bella and I won't let this… pup manipulate her into falling in love with him.

**That's right people; you'll have to wait to see what Edward does. What author doesn't love suspense? **

**Sorry for the wait, just cut the wifi back on today but that hasn't stopped me from writing like a freak. So far, I'm working on chapter 16 and I have chapter 17 working itself out in my head. I've technically been on a writer's high.**

**Almost everything I do gives me an idea that I must write down and use later. This is why I have given you guys this beautifully long chapter here. **

**Questions: **

**What has been your favorite chapter in the whole story so far?**

**What was this chapter lacking?**

**Do you want to see more of Edward's POV?**

**What did you think of the kiss, well, the kisses?**

**Answer in reviews! Remember; I do read them – all of them – no matter how long.**

**PS: I think I did well on this 'longer chapters' goal. Yay for my accomplishment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

**Previously:**

**My own hands slid up into his somewhat shaggy hair and I let my fingernails glide across his scalp. I wanted the kiss to last forever but, alas, air became essential. We both pulled back at the same time and smiled goofy smiles – it was like we were perfectly in sync. **

"**Wow," we both breathed out at the same time. He let me slide down to the ground. I almost fell over because of my weak knees but he caught me before I could**_**.**_

**Jacob's POV**

"Wow," we both breathed out at the same time. I let her slide down to the ground and she almost fell over due to weak knees but I caught her but I caught her before she could.

I smiled down at her for a moment until my nostrils flared of their own accord and Bella tensed up in front of me. That only happened when a leech was nearby. I sniffed the air once and the burning – yet familiar – scent caused me to growl on instinct. I could tell who it was just by the recognizable smell. I darted my eyes around the area behind Bella – searching for him. _Isn't Paul supposed to be on Patrol around here right now? Someone's running extra patrols tonight._

Bella looked up at me worriedly and I grabbed her arm. "Jake, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We have to go, _**now**_," I told her. She stared into my eyes a few moments more and nodded her head. I don't know if it was my tone that told her not to ask now or she saw it in my eyes. Either way, I wasn't going to let the leech anywhere near her any time soon. My hands began to shake the angrier I got.

_What is he doing? Spying on Bella? He's even creepier than I thought he was in the first place. How did Bella put up with him?_ I suddenly remembered he could probably read my thoughts and I filled them with insults directed at him.

I had to control myself first so I took a deep breath - through my mouth - and made myself to relax, but not let my guard down.

**Bella's POV**

A familiar and disgusting scent drifted into my nose. It wasn't as strong as my room had been but it seemed fresh. I tensed in front of Jacob and his nostrils flared, his eyes darting around behind me. He growled and I started to get worried.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. His hands and arms were shaking as the scent became stronger. I've never seen him act like this before except for a small minute in the field. It mostly only happened when he was mad or on instinct; when vampires were around.

He said it was a wolf thing; they react to the sickly sweet smell all vampires give off, it's repulsive to them. Though, to us humans they smell luxuriously good – like Edward and his family always smelled to me.

The sickly sweet smell they described seemed strangely familiar to the one I smelled now. It's ironic, really, because I'm not a werewolf. That would be absurd.

"We have to go, _**now**_," his tone told me to ask later and his eyes told me not to argue with him now. I nodded my head. He took a deep breath through his mouth and he seemed to visibly relax but his eyes stayed on full alert.

I hopped onto the motorcycle, starting it with a loud purr. Jacob did the same and we raced out of my drive way. The awful smell dulled the farther we got down the road and the more the wind nipped at my hair.

My mood turned from panic to pure elation the longer we road. I was trailing Jacob for a while before we slowed down a little when we reached the treaty line. I took in my surroundings, watching the trees go by in a blur, and then adjusting them to make them seem to go by slower.

After a while I started seeing a few housed after passing the beach. I was surprised out of my euphoria by noticing Jacob turn in a driveway. Following him, I turned too and parked beside him. Hopping off and looking up, not knowing where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked. The house was small-looking on the outside, maybe about two bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchen and living room. Jacob was about to answer when Quil came running from the garage in only his cutoff shorts.

"WELCOME TO CASA DE QUIL!" he said dramatically, arms spread wide on both sides of his body as if about to take flight if he was a bird, and standing in front of his house. I just rolled my eyes and walked into his house without permission. Embry was lying on the couch with his mouth open, snoring. I could see drool starting to leak down his cheek.

It was a funny sight to see but I wanted to have some fun. When Jake and Quil finally walked in to see me standing in front of Embry, I signaled them to stay quiet by putting a finger over my mouth. I turned around as if I was about to sit down and threw almost all my weight onto Embry's stomach – not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to knock the air out of him.

I heard Quil and Jake snickering over by the door. Embry surprised me by grabbing my arms and quickly pinning me to the couch underneath him, growling in my face. His eyes had shot open and he was gasping to breath – like a fish out of water.

I could see Jacob moving to get Embry off me when I started laughing. The drowsy look on his face along with his only half alert eyes, the drool still on his cheek, and the way his chest was heaving to get air in made him look quite stupid.

My laughter seemed to wake him up more and his grip loosened on my arms. I know I should be severely terrified and afraid but none of those emotions came up. The wolves have never scared me, not even Paul. I pushed on his bare chest as a sign to get up and he obeyed.

Obviously Jake was expecting me to curl up in a ball in the corner and start rocking my knees. I decided to clear the tension in the air by making fun of Embry.

"That was too funny. You should have seen your face!" I said, starting to laugh all over again. This time neither Quil nor Jacob laughed with me. Whatever, I don't care.

"That wasn't funny," Embry said.

Embry was glaring at me and Quil got a mischievous grin on his face.

"That's why Bella likes me more," Quil said.

That sparked Embry's mood. "No she doesn't. She likes me more," he said. I just looked at each of their faces – both were looking at me for an answer.

I didn't even have to think about it to know. "No, I like Jacob the most," I said. I winked at Jake and then spoke again. "You two are like twins. How am I supposed to decide who I like better?" they just shrugged and I sat down and turned the TV on with the remote from the coffee table. I found my favorite show since I was a kid and watched it for a few moments, trying to figure out which episode it was.

In the midst of entering the house, I forgot what I was going to ask. Now, I remember that I wanted to know why Jacob brought me here. "So, why am I here?" I asked blankly, not turning my attention from the episode of SpongeBob that was on.

It was that old episode when SpongeBob and Patrick got on Sandy's rocket and they came back and caught everybody in those little net things. Yeah, you know what I mean.

"You're here because you are definitely _**not **_going to school today. I have patrol and I also have to talk to Sam and Paul. I'm letting Embry and Quil babysit you until all that is done," Jacob said.

"Oh yeah, what _**was **_all that about back at my house?" I asked. Quil and Embry looked at him confused. "I'll tell you later," he said, addressing everyone in the room.

Jake looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well, I'll see you guys later," he said. Glancing between us once, his eyes lingered on mine. I could tell he was reluctant to go. I wanted to reassure him I would be fine and did the first thing that popped into my mind.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers grasp some of his hair lightly. He looked at me confusedly before resting his hands on my hips. I have no clue where I always get the urge to kiss him, no matter what happened or who was around, but I always have it.

I wiped the confusion clear out of his eyes when I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Embry and Quil were hooting in the background. When I pulled back he smiled brightly at me. Pecking his lips one more time I smiled back. "Go," I whispered. He still hesitated and I growled at him playfully. "Go," I said again – more forcefully this time. "I'll be fine. I have my little bothers to take care of me. I'll probably end up taking care of _**them **_anyway."

I pushed him out the door and watched him jog into the woods. I shut the door and turned around to see Quil and Embry both leaning on the kitchen counter, one hand on their chin and the other on the counter. They looked like they were about to interrogate me or something. I just looked at them like they were crazy and went over to the fridge - where they turned and faced me, watching my every movement.

I spotted a ripe red apple in the fridge and washed it off. _Do all the boys have apples in their refrigerator? _I thought.

After I washed off the apple, Quil and Embry turned back to the counter. There was a stool on the other side and I sat there, wanting to know why they were acting so strange. I took a bite of my apple and they said in unison: "So, Bella."

It was pretty freaky hearing them speak at the same time – like the twins I always thought they should be. I swallowed what was in my mouth before they continued. "So, what was all that about?" Embry asked, a smirk playing on his face.

I decided to play the innocent card and act like I didn't know what they were talking about. "What was what about?" I asked, taking another bite of my apple.

"Bella _**did you **_or did you_** not **_kiss Jacob Black approximately four minutes ago while in the house of Quil Altera?" Quil asked. _What is this? Good Cop, Bad Cop? _

"What's it to you?" I counter asked.

"Nothing," they both said again at the same time. I just looked at them one last time before getting up and eating my apple in front of the TV.

When I was done, SpongeBob went off and The Fairly Odd Parents were on. I was going to ask Quil and Embry did they want to go to the beach when I noticed the house was eerie quiet. _Must be outside, _I thought. I glanced up at the clock before going out and it read 1:35.

I went outside and saw Quil and Embry sitting on the ground about three yards away from each other, throwing a football back and forth. If you asked me, they looked pretty bored.

I caught the football that was meant to be caught by Embry and tucked it into my side. "How far is the beach from here?" I asked.

"Not far," they both said. _I think I've had enough twin stuff for the day. _I rolled my eyes. "Well can we walk? I'm bored and you're supposed to be taking care of me."

"Sure. Let's go sis," Embry said. _Finally, they stopped._

Since we had to pass Seth's house, we picked him up. Leah declined when we invited her to go since she had patrol with Jared in a while. _So it's just me and three goof balls, great_. I got Quil to give me a piggy back ride the rest of the way there after the Clearwater's house. I know he's a werewolf, but it still amazed me that he could carry me so effortlessly. I don't think he even broke a sweat.

When we reached first beach, there was a familiar looking van parked. Of course they were here, the weather is great today. At least they were all the way on the other side.

Seth and Embry were talking, but I didn't realize what they were talking about until Quil nodded his head at Seth. "You're joking?" Seth asked, though it was more of a statement. "Nope, Bella kissed Jake. Didn't you Bella?" Embry asked.

"Shut up," I mumbled, looking away and blushing. I jumped off Quil's back, dropped the football I took with us, and walked ahead of the boys – slightly annoyed with them. I took my shoes off and let my feet walk across the warm sand for a while.

"Bella kissed Jake!" Seth yelled. I snapped my head around to see his teasing grin plastered on his face. I glared at him and glanced back in the direction of the van. I could see Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, and Eric looking in our direction. "Damn it, Seth," I said.

His grin got even bigger and he nudged Embry with his elbow. He whispered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out but it caused Embry to laugh and Quil's eyes to light up. "Good one," Embry said. I just rolled my eyes and thought, _boys will be boys._

_Who cares if I kissed Jake? They're probably just jealous. _

_I wonder if Jake is thinking about kissing me right now. Oh snap! I forgot, the whole pack will know. Oh gosh, Paul will be the worst…_

I was brought out of my thoughts by three loud voices. "BELLA KISSED JAKE," Embry yelled. I glanced over by the van again to see them staring in our direction again. "Guys stop, seriously." I laughed. I knew they were just teasing so I couldn't really get mad at them.

"BELLA KISSED JAKE!" he yelled again.

"SHUT UP SETH!" I yelled back at him while walking down the beach, not caring who heard. After a moment, Seth really did be quiet – only to be replaced with Quil. "BELLA KISSED JAKE!" he yelled. I just grabbed my IPod out of my jacket pocket and turned my favorite song all the way up.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I could faintly hear all three boys yelling in the background of my music. I was about to change the song when a hand came down and snatched my earphones out of my ear, taking my IPod as well.

"Hey, give that back!" Embry held my IPod in his hand that was high up in the air. He wasn't the tallest werewolf, but tall enough so that I couldn't reach it, even when I was standing on my toes. I eventually gave up in realization that we could stand here all day and I still wouldn't get it.

"Fine… but I'm telling Jake," I said. Embry just shrugged. I turned back around to the direction I was headed after telling Embry to hold my jacket for me. I was actually starting to get hot in it. I looked towards the water while walking and my toe it something hard.

I hissed and the stinging that I felt after it told me that I would have a bruise later. Looking down, I realized I had hit a cooler.

Still looking down, and rubbing my toe, I saw feet in flip flops approaching. The perfectly manicured toes told me that Lauren Mallory had so generously graced me with her presence. I made sure to put on a noticeably fake smile before looking up. "Hi Lauren, it's nice to see you here," I said, letting my voice take a too-sweet tone.

She smiled a smile that mimicked mine before speaking. "Sad that I couldn't say the same," she said, her voice taking the same tone as mine. I kept the smile even though she basically just insulted me. "So, who's that?" she asked, pointing at Seth.

Seth had obviously just come out of the water because he was soaking wet and his shirt was lying on the ground next to my jacket. Embry and Quil were just laughing their heads off, only their ankles and feet wet.

"My little brother," I told her, turning back to her and letting my eyes linger conspicuously on the fading bruise on her cheek before meeting her eyes. "So you skipped school to hang out with your 'little brothers'?" she asked.

I was about to tell her that Seth was just a kid when Jessica skipped up beside Lauren with Angela trailing close behind. Jessica was looking at Seth like he was a piece of meat and Angela was glaring at me.

"Hey Angela," I greeted her first; she just rolled her eyes and walked back over to Ben. "Jessica," I said when Quil, Seth, and Embry came up behind me.

"You know Quil and Embry. This is Seth." Seth waved, not really paying attention to the looks Lauren and Jessica were giving him.

"Lauren and Jessica, right?" Quil and Embry asked at the same time. _I thought this twin stuff was over?_

**Just so you guys know; I have a plan for this story. I'm not going to just going to have Bella phase, have Jacob imprint, and end it just like that. I want this story to last longer than that. I want you guys to see the relationship she has with the pack and make that clear before she phases.**

**Sorry, to everyone who is anxiously waiting for that 'push' I'm going to give Bella, you have to admit that she does have a relatively calm personality most of the time. Either she is scared, happy, or sad. Anger doesn't rush through her like a bull with horns, not even in Eclipse when Jacob kissed her she didn't stay mad.**

**If you don't know what I'm trying to hint at then I'll just come right out and say it…**

**I'm delaying the phase so that you guys have a clear understanding of how she gets along with everyone. I realize that I haven't showed Charlie at all, neither Billy. Emily has barely said anything throughout the whole story and neither has Sam. Paul and Leah have only been mentioned a few times and it feels like I'm making Jared an outcast. **

**I don't want this story to revolve around Jacob, Bella, Quil, Seth, and Embry. I've basically lost my whole goal on this story. In the books, you heard almost everything about the Cullens - mostly Edward and Alice. Now, it's time to hear about the pack.**

**Thank you to armygirl918 for her review that actually made me realize that I shouldn't have her phase so soon – even if she didn't mean to. **

**Don't hate me for this decision; I change my mind a lot. Who knows? This idea might not work out at all for me. Don't stop reading because the next few chapters will be really good. You dont want to miss. *Smooches***

**Read & review. Tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to criticize.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ!**

**So, as you guys see, i have just changed the summary for this story. Tell me if you like it or did you like the old one better... I'm getting off track. So, I've been noticing that when I update, I get tooooonnnnnsssss of Followers or Favorites. I don't get as many reviews as i used to. :( I'm not upset about it, but I love feed back. It really helps to know what stuck out in Chapters, what was kind of dull, stuff like that. But, thank you to all my dedicated readers. LOVE YOU GYUYS.**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

"Yeah," Lauren said. She stuck her hand out and Seth took it in his, giving it a small shake. "Nice to meet you," he said. Jessica rolled her eyes and went over to Tyler.

I turned around and walked a few feet to sit in the sand after getting my IPod from where Embry left it. I sat cross-legged in the sand and turned my music on one notch so that I could still hear the conversation. Embry and Quil had started tossing the football awkwardly with Mike – trying to see who could throw better. Poor Seth was trapped with Lauren and Jessica interrogating him and trying to flirt.

I almost gagged at the thought.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable having my school friends and my La Push friends talking. It always felt weird when they were around each other. Maybe it was the fact that I know humans who have no knowledge of the supernatural world should not be around a bunch of werewolves.

"Need a towel?" Lauren asked Seth in that disgusting flirty voice. "No thanks," he said. I smirked. _He'll be dry soon. I mean, he is 108 degrees already._

Mike was walking up to where I was sitting in the sand and I needed something to use as an excuse not to talk to him.

_BINGO! _I thought.

When Mike was about to start talking, I interrupted him.

"Hey Seth," I said from where I sat, making him turn his attention from Lauren and Jessica and looking at me like I just saved his life. "What time does Leah have to… um, go?" I asked. He looked confused at first until I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Um I think she just took Jacob's place a few minutes ago," he said, looking at the sun that was about to be covered by a cloud. Lauren sighed noticeably loud, obviously irritated by the lack of attention she was getting.

"Did one of you guys bring your phone?" I asked. Seth nodded and jogged over to his shirt, bringing his phone back with him. "You think Jake has his phone on him right now?"

"Probably," Quil and Embry answered. "Okay, you guys have _**got **_to stop doing what!" I practically yelled. _At least they don't play jinx, _I thought.

_Wow, to be just 14, this kid has a lot of phone numbers – a lot of girl's phone numbers._ I mentally said 'aw' at the thought of Seth having a girlfriend.

I paused what I was doing, deciding to embarrass him. "Do you have a girlfriend Seth?" I asked, going through some of his messages. I stood up, walking a few feet so that he couldn't get to his phone that easily.

"N-No. Why?" he stuttered. I looked at him to see the cutest blush on his face. He looked adorable. It made you want to say "aw". **(A/n: don't you just adore Seth?)**

"So who is Robin?" I asked, still going through his messages. I raised my eyebrows at a few messages and laughed.

Robin – Hey Seth, its Robin from your history class. My friend gave me your number because I said you were cute. I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time.

Seth – Sure, we could hang out at the beach whenever you want. Aren't you the new girl who sits behind me in class?

Robin – Yea, that's me.

Seth – Oh, I heard you were pretty cool.

"Are you going through my messages?" Seth asked, trying to get his phone back. "Nope," I said, quickly touching the home button and then the contacts.

"See," I said, showing him the screen. He didn't say anything but his eyes told me he didn't believe me. "You know, I have a right to go through your phone, considering that I'm like a sister to you and you're only 14," I said loud and clear so that Jessica and Lauren can hear. He just huffed out a whatever.

Jessica and Lauren's faces were priceless. Their mouths could catch flies, and their eyes could serve dinner. (Meaning that their eyes were as big as saucers) I smirked. My job was well done.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. You mean to tell me I flirted with a _**14**_ year old?" Lauren asked.

"I tried to tell you," I said, high-fiving Seth.

I went through Seth's contacts until I found Jacob's cell phone number. I pressed the green button and held it up to my ear. "What is it Seth?" a familiar voice asked, though, it did not belong to Jacob. I mentally cursed and the smile that was on my face fell. I turned to the water and sighed.

"Not Seth," I said, my tone blank.

"Why do you have Jake's phone?" I asked.

"Why do you have Seth's phone, leech lover?" Paul counter asked.

"Because he let me use it to call Jake, and evidently you're not Jake. So are you gonna tell me where he is or not?" I asked, my annoyance and anger levels rising a bit higher with my voice.

"He's talking to Sam. It'll be a while."

Then there was silence. He hung up. My nostrils flared and I shook my head to clear it before turning back around to the boys who looked at me worriedly. I knew they heard everything and I just wanted to leave. _I will not let Paul get to me. He's an ass all the time. Why should I let it bother me?_

I sighed. "Guys, can we go? I don't want to stay here," I said. Seth ran over to get his shirt and Embry rushed over to get my jacket

"Hop on little sis," said Quil. I climbed on his back and rested my head between his shoulder and neck. "You know, I'm older than all three of y'all so I'm your _**big**_ sister," I said, all of a sudden sleepily. "Well technically, we are physically older than your age. So, we should be your big brothers," said Quil.

Embry grabbed the football and Quil turned around so that I could speak to Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, and Tyler.

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," I said. No one waved except Mike – who got smacked in the back of his head by Angela. I yawned and we headed from the beach.

"Someone's sleepy," Embry playfully cooed while pinching my cheek before I swatted his hand away. I could feel myself falling asleep and I held my arms around Quil's neck tighter, not wanting to fall off.

I woke up to someone calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Quil staring at me. We were outside and it looked like it was about to rain any minute.

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It wasn't until I stopped rubbing my eyes did I realize he was carrying me like a baby. When he was sure I could stand, he planted me back on the ground.

"It's about to start raining," Embry said. I jumped, not noticing he was behind me. I just nodded and let Quil lead me to the house. Both motorcycles were still parked in the driveway when we got there and I sighed. "Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He went home when you were sleep," Embry said.

"Oh."

We made it in the house just in time. Once we closed the door, it started pouring down raining. "Where's your mom, Quil?" I asked.

He sighed. "She's almost never home," he said.

"Oh," I repeated myself from earlier. I was fully awake and I was starving.

"Who wants dinner?" I asked. Quil and Embry's hands shot up. _Of course they do._ "Alright, we just have to wait until Jacob gets here," I said. "Aw," they said, their hands dropping from out of the air and a pout taking their faces.

After having them both stare me down with –amazingly cute- puppy dog eyes that could almost top Jacob's, I gave in.

"Fine, but we're going to Emily and Sam's house. Jacob might be there and I haven't seen Emily in a while," I said. It was still raining outside, but Quil gave me one of his old jackets that he barely ever used since mine was the half-jacket kind. When I asked why they weren't taking one, they said that they just dry off in a matter of minutes anyway.

Walking in La Push seemed like a common thing. Sam and Emily's house would only be a few blocks away if this were Forks. Jacob's house was closer than that, Paul and Jared's house was the farthest, and Seth and Leah's house was in a different direction.

If Quil and Embry were in wolf form, it would probably only take two minutes to get there. On the way, the rain turned into only a drizzle.

Embry and Quil were soaked with water, and I laughed at them until I could barely even walk anymore. Quil's slightly curly hair had gone straight and stuck to his forehead. Embry's hair was sticking straight up due to running his hand through it. "Keep laughing, Swan," Embry said.

I took the hood off of Quil's old Jacket and Embry dumped a handful of water over my head. I froze mid-step and gasped. The rain had started picking up again, and I chased Embry around in the –what used to be dirt- mud. I crashed into Embry and made him fall over and onto the ground. He got up and there was a huge brown stain on the back of his shorts.

Quil was laughing so hard he was near to tears. I had to hold onto his shoulder for support when I was about to fall over and roll on the ground. It looked like he just pooped his pants. Embry sighed and stuck his but up in the air, in hopes the rain would at least fade it out. I didn't even care if my hair was getting wet; this was the funniest thing I've ever seen.

The stain was getting lighter, but Embry had spread it by trying to use his hands. Quil and I's laughter felt like it was echoing through the whole town. It sounded like a door opened a few yards away and Quil snapped his head to the west. I looked around but there wasn't another house for about thirty yards in that direction – only Emily's house that was a little farther than that.

Our laughter died down and Embry was glaring at us, mumbling things under his breath. I could make out a few things he said but some was in Quileute- I assumed when Quil punched him in his shoulder and Embry just grinned.

"Come on, we can get you some clean shorts when we get to Sam's," Quil said, snickering a bit. "Whatever," Embry said, keeping pace behind us.

I turned and started walking backwards. "Sorry Em," I said, trying to sound as sincere as I could, but I couldn't help the giggle at the end. He just rolled his eyes. I scoffed at his rudeness. "Well fine," I said and I turned back around, walking ahead of Quil.

We always joked on Embry because he was just so soft at times. Seth is soft too but he's also young and adorable. **(A/n: you can't say it's not true.)**

When we reached Emily's house, I could smell the steak she was cooking without the door even being open yet.

Almost the whole pack was there and it was the walk of shame for Embry. Even Emily couldn't stop from laughing. Paul was the one to speak first.

"What happened to _**you**_?" he barely got out. Embry only glared at everyone in the room and left out the back door. Quil started telling everyone what happened and I tuned him out for the most of it. Glancing around the room I noticed that Jacob, Sam, nor Leah was there, and I went after Embry. Quil grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Let him cool off some Bella," he warned. I looked him in the eye for a minute before turning back towards the door, making him let go of my arm and heading into the rain.

"Embry!" I yelled, letting my eyes sweep across the small backyard and the tree line. I heard the quietest ruffle of leaves and snapped my head that direction.

I slowly moved that way until I was just in front of a tall tree. Walking around it, I nearly stepped on a tail. Embry was lying on the ground with his head resting on his paws, looking up at me with big dark eyes. I sat on a log that was on the ground close to where he lay and he turned his head away from me.

"Embry…" I said, not knowing how to start. "I'm sorry okay. Sorry for always picking with you and sorry for embarrassing you today," I said looking down. "I know I've been acting like a jerk today, and you don't deserve it. You didn't deserve having me act like that towards you. I know you play like that but it was no reason for me to act like I didn't care," I said sheepishly.

"Just know that I love you Em. Like a brother. I do care about you and… yeah," I said. "I'm sorry."

He finally turned his head and he had a silly grin on his face. I just gave him a half smile, still feeling a little shitty because I made him mad. I stood when he stood and hugged him around his neck. His fur was a little damp, but I didn't care.

I pulled away and smiled at him until he licked my face. "I wish you guys would stop doing that," I said.

I sat down on the log again and wiped my face off with the bottom of my shirt. I was about to get up again when Embry put a muddy paw on my leg, then the other. It left a big muddy paw print on the thigh part of my jeans. I just mushed **(A/n: again, I'm using this word)** his face away and stood up.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. "Well, you need to go put on some clothes," I said. He didn't move until I caught on.

"Oh, do you need me to bring you something to wear?" I asked. He shook his head and I told him I'd be right back.

I ran into the house and looked around for Emily. She was crouching down near the floor looking for something in the cabinet. Paul was the first to look up when I came in. He grinned. "What did you guys do? Play Blue's Clues?" he said, looking at my jeans.

Everyone turned their head to look at me, filling the house with laughter. "Oh no, stop! You're making me hysterical guys," I said sarcastically. I walked over to Emily and waited for her to get up before asking; "Embry's waiting for me in the woods, he needs some clothes. She turned around and thought for a minute.

"Paul, go take your brother a pair of shorts, you know where they are," she said.

"Why can't you get somebody else to do it?" he asked grumpily. Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing.

"Because I told you to do it," she said in a calm voice. _She must be used to his attitude. I know I wouldn't have been so calm._ Paul sighed before getting up and walking down the hallway mumbling something under his breath. The boys laughed and I just rolled my eyes. _Boys will be boys, _I thought_. Better yet, Paul will be Paul._

Paul went out the back door after getting the shorts. Not even a minute later, he and Embry walked back into the house. "Dinner is ready boys. Just save some for your brothers," Emily said. Emily had made steak and crinkle fries. There was a bottle of hand sanitizer on the counter and the guys rushed up to get to it. You know, the big bottle of germ-x some teachers have in their classrooms. It was half almost gone and they had to dip their finger in it to get some out.

"Here you go Bella," Emily said, sitting a plate of food in front of me. She had some steak still cooking on the stove and some fries still in the oven.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled at me and set her own plate of food on the counter beside me. "Sam and Jacob will be here soon," she said. My face lit up when she mentioned him and she noticed.

"So, you really like Jacob huh," she asked, though it was more of a statement. "Who wouldn't?" I grinned.

"He's my best friend and he treats me right. What wouldn't I love about him? He makes me laugh, he comforts me when I'm sad, and he always has that almost care-free attitude but knows when something is too dangerous. I know that he'd protect me from anything, no matter what… who wouldn't like Jacob, anyone would be lucky to be his best friend. A while ago, I wouldn't have even thought I would be so lucky to have someone like that. But I guess I wouldn't have even thought a lot of things that I think today…" I faded out, realizing that I was staring off and basically spilling all my thoughts out loud.

The room was completely silent; everyone had stopped eating, and was staring at me with wide eyes. All except Emily – who had a grin on her face and kept eating her steak. I felt my face heating up, the blush coming on strong of its own accord.

"Umm," I said. I was trying to find something that wasn't going to make this situation any more mortifying than it already was.

Then, the door swung open.

**Again, who agrees that Seth is like the most adorable thing ever? I love how innocent I pictured him to be in the books. Especially in Breaking Dawn when he left Sam's pack. Okay, enough about him.**

**This is what's in store for next chapter:**

**Lauren will act like a bigger bit… *clears throat* female dog than she already is. **

**Edward makes a choice.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**__

**Bella's POV**

Sam and Jacob were at the door laughing about something and Sam walked in first. He immediately walked over to Emily and wrapped her in his arms, making her laugh.

Jacob walked in second, the rain drops sliding down his bare chest. His almost always shaggy hair stuck to his forehead, just above his eyes. His shorts were only partially wet – some parts only damp. It took me a few moments to realize I was staring.

The room was still quiet and I snapped out of my trance. He grinned when the blush on my cheeks kicked up a notch.

"What's going on in here?" he asked suspiciously. "Nothing," I blurted a little too hastily. He still looked doubtful, but shrugged it off. The unusual silence wore off when Embry started eating again.

I turned around and continued eating my food. Only a few moments later did warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I was about to put the piece of steak that was on my fork in my mouth when a pair of tempting lips and a set of perfect teeth grasped it instead.

"You could get your own food you know," I said. I could feel him chewing because his chin was resting on my shoulder. He laughed a bit after swallowing.

"It wouldn't be half as good as this," he said. _Is he flirting with me? Well Mr. Black, two can play at this game._

"I _**would**_ let you continue with that, but a big girl has to eat too," I said, putting three fries in my mouth at a time for effect. "You're not that big to me," he said.

"Yeah, says the big, bad wolf," I replied. I turned around to face him, our faces just inches away.

"What big ears you have," I said, lightly pulling his ears. "The better to hear with," he replied.

"What a big nose you have."

"The better to smell with," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"What big, dark eyes you have," I said, kind of getting lost in them.

"The better to look at you with," he replied, getting off track as well.

"What nice lips you have," I said, letting my thumb rest under his bottom lip.

He grinned and his eyes lit up. "The better to do _**this**_ with," he said, leaning in.

_He's going to kiss me! Shit! In front of everybody, but I want him to, shit. He's almost there. Wait… what is he doing?_

His lips were dangerously close to mine when they took a sharp turn and brushed the side of my jaw. I felt his hand move on the counter and he put them up to his lips. A second later, I could feel his jaw moving beside mine.

He suddenly pulled back and smirked at me before walking around the counter and grabbing a fresh roll from a basket when Emily had her back turned.

"Jacob," she said like a mother would warn a child. "Keep your dirty hands out of my rolls," she said without turning around. He just smirked and sanitized his hands, the now half-eaten roll clenched between his teeth.

I was just thankful that it seemed no one notice Jake and I's little talk there.

Emily and I were the last ones eating. When we finished, the boys were watching a football game and we washed the dishes. Bets were made, game talk was exchanged, and if I had been trying to pay attention, my brain would be fried.

They were talking about touchdowns, quarterbacks, foul plays, tackles, and all this other stuff I had no clue about. Emily said she wasn't a big fan of sports either, but the guys played all the time.

"It stopped raining, want to go for a walk?" I suggested. "Sure," she replied.

"We're going for a walk. Not that far," I announced to the room. Sam looked up. "Okay," he said.

The ground was wet and squishy, just as I thought. "So, what's going on between you and Jacob?" she asked. I sighed into the humid air. "I don't know. We haven't really talked about it, but I love him. I do, and I realize that now. I just don't know how to tell him. I don't know when the right moment would be."

"I knew you loved him. I could see it when I first met you. That day he brought you here to meet us. At first Sam wasn't happy; he didn't like the idea of an outsider knowing the secret. But to be honest, he even told me this, he does care about you actually. He doesn't want you to get hurt. We all love you Bella, even Paul. He may not act like it, but he cares."

"Tell Jacob when you're ready. He already knows how you are when it comes to the subject. He probably understands and doesn't want to upset you by talking about it." She paused for a few moments and we just kept walking.

"The way I see it, the ball is on your court. You can choose to be bold and go ahead and tell him – serving the ball – or keep the ball there on your side until one day he moves on and someone else wants to play with him instead. The worst he can do is say that he doesn't love you back – and we all know that's not true. The boy has loved you ever since he knew the meaning of the word," she paused again.

"You'll know when the time is right, but just don't let it be when it's too late," she finished.

"Thanks Emily," I said. I smiled a genuine smile and hugged her. She hesitated for a while before hugging me back.

"No problem," she said. "Come on, let's head back."

When we were got to the house, Jacob was on the porch waiting for me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me say bye to everyone," I said. Emily followed me into the house and I said my goodbyes, hugging Embry and Quil, thanking Emily, giving Paul the middle finger, Seth a kiss on the cheek, and waved to Jared and Sam.

"Alright, let's go," I said. We had to walk back to Quil's house to get the bikes and ride them a bit down the street, but not close enough to my house so that my closest neighbors could see. Then, walk the rest of the way to my house and get the truck. Last, drive the truck down to where we left the bikes and take them back to Jacob's house.

When we got to my house, Charlie was waiting for me. What he wasn't expecting, was Jake. Apparently we didn't think the idea through enough because Charlie asked how we got here.

"Uh… I bet Jake that I could beat him at a race and we ran the rest of the way here. Of course, I got tired and ended up basically walking the rest of the way. His car is parked about a block down," I lied.

"So why aren't you sweaty?" he asked, pointing at Jacob.

"If I wanted, I could have beaten her just jogging," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, Bella was never one for sports and exercise," Charlie said.

A few moments of silence passed before Charlie spoke again. "So… you want to stay at the Black's this whole week?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Cullens are back and I really don't want there to be a chance of them dropping by or something."

"You saw them at school today?" he asked. "…N-No, I didn't go to school today," I admitted. "But I know for a fact they're back."

"Hmm, Fine. You can stay, but you have to promise you'll go to school," he said. _Well that was easy, _I thought.

"Thanks dad!" I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him like teenage girls do on movies. He awkwardly patted my back before I released him. Dad isn't one for touchy-touchy stuff.

"You take care of her Jacob," he warned.

"Of course," he said with a shit eating grin- like it was some kind of inside joke I wasn't in on. Charlie was grinning like a fool. _And I was right. It is some kind of inside joke._

"Okay, I'm going to go get the truck ready," I said, looking between the two of them one more time.

"Okay, bye sweetie," Charlie said.

"Bye dad."

"Later Charlie," Jacob called on the way out the door. We got in the truck – where Jacob insisted on driving – and picked up the bikes. "So, school tomorrow huh?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

When we got back to Jacob's house, something pried at my memory.

"Oh yeah, Jake," I said. We had just parked the truck in Billy's driveway. Took the keys out and turned to face me.

"What was all that about back at my house this morning?" I asked. He sighed before answering.

"Vampshit decided to stop by," he said. If I had been drinking something, it would be all over Jake's face. I burst into a fit of laughter.

Trying to catch my breath, I was able to say something back. "W- What did you just call him?" I asked through giggles.

"Just a little nickname I thought of," he replied, smirking.

I was finally able to stop laughing enough to realize what he was truly saying. "What an asshole! Does he not get the hint that I. Do. Not. Want to talk to him? I can't make it any more blunt than I already have," I said cantankerously.

He didn't say anything and we just sat in silence – my last words still hanging in the air until I break it by speaking. "Thanks for protecting me Jake," I said looking out of the windshield.

"I'll always protect you Bells," he said. I felt his hand grasp my chin lightly – the heat of his skin on mine; still smoldering. It captivated me – forced me to look into those dark, dark, oh so dark eyes of his.

What I saw there – even in the small amount of light we had – I was unable to identify. Yet, it was so intense, so luxurious. I wanted to swim in the depths of those dark eyes and discover what every little glint in them meant, every emotion they withheld.

For the first time, he kissed me. It was passionate and slow at the same time. It would have told me everything – had I known what it was I saw in his eyes. It looked familiar but I was sure I've never seen anyone else look at me like that.

He pulled away first but our lips were still slightly touching. "I'll always protect you," he whispered. I felt his words, not just against my lips, but they reached down into my soul and spread a cape around it. He'd not only protect my life, he'd protect my heart.

I smiled brightly at him and I got a heart-stopping smile right back. I didn't consider this as talking about what we were doing, but I knew it had to be done soon. Though not now, I don't want to ruin this moment.

_I wonder what he's thinking._

**Jacob's POV**

_Man, I love her. She already knows that, but I wish I could explain how much. We also need to talk about… us. What are we doing? We kiss, but what are we? We haven't put a label on it and that's fine with me right now – I don't want to push her. I guess she'll talk about it when she's ready. _

_I can't completely say that what we're doing was her idea because technically, I started it._

_I just wish I knew what she's thinking._

**Bella's POV**

"Let's go in the house," I say.

He just nods and opens his door to get out. He's at mine before I can even get my hand on the handle.

"Thanks," I say as I hop out cheerfully. I can't stop smiling. My smile must be contagious because Jacob's hasn't left.

His eyes floated to the woods and then he looked back at me. His face contained a cheerful image, but he had this glint in his eyes that I could even make out in the dark. His lips molded into a smug grin.

_He's planning something._

"Want to play a game?" Jacob asked. The grin never left his face.

I looked at him suspiciously before answering.

"What game?"

"… Let's call it… Hide and Go Climb It."

We had stopped walking and I slowly nodded.

"Okay. And how do you play this game?"

"Simple. Say one of us hides. If I find you, I give you fifteen seconds to go up the nearest tree that you see, no matter how big or small. If you reach a point where I can't touch you, you win, and Vice Versa.

I went over what he said and found the cheat right then and there.

"No way, you're such a cheater." He smiled and licked his lips. _Damn. I already know what he's about to do. I can't fall for it._

_Too bad I already am._

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Bells." He stepped closer, right until he was in my face. I was so distracted that I didn't take note on the double meanings.

His scent was hitting me like the cool ocean on a summer day. I told them not to. I told my eyelids to stay open, but he was looking at me _that _way. The way that makes me want to melt. I was tugging on my inner strength, but it wouldn't oblige.

My inner strength wanted him to kiss me too. And Jacob knew this.

_Oh what the hell. Just kiss me! _As if on cue, his lips met mine, his tongue not even having to ask to enter. I couldn't help but hum into the kiss when his tongue grazed mine.

He smirked into the kiss and pulled me closer to him. Our chests were panting against each other's and my mind was trying to fathom coherent thoughts.

_Wait a minute… what the hell am I doing?! Weren't we talking about something? I can't even remember- Oh yeah; the game. _

Jacob's lips were still moving against mine. From my lack of response, he pushed me back and trapped me on the side of the house. I didn't even notice until my back hit the wall. I was too busy trying to will myself away.

No such luck.

He just has that effect on me.

Breathing was becoming necessary and he moved on to my neck. "_Damn," _I breathed out.

**Sorry for not updating in… FOREVER. School started last week and I've been waking up every morning at 5 o'clock in the morning. I go to sleep at nine. **

**Okay, so it's time for me to gloat. I'm usually an 'I don't want to rub it in someone's face' person, but on the inside I love gloating. **

**My English teacher made us take a reading comprehension test last week and I got 1130 points - which means I read on a 10.8 reading level! I got the highest score in my class. I'm so happy. Most people closest to me only scored in the 950's and such…. Yay.**

**PS: If you find any errors in this chapter, I didn't plan on stopping here, I just hadn't updated in a while and it was eating me up. **

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	17. ATTENTION READERS!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HAVE A SECOND STORY UP. IT IS CALLED "ARE MY CHOICES EVEN RATIONAL. **

**GO CHECK IT OUT. I MAY DELETE IT BUT THAT'S UP TO FAVORABLE OPINION. I NEED FEEDBACK. YOU GUYS COULD HELPME START OUT ANOTHER GREAT STORY. **

**JUST CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND SEE, IT WONT HURT TO HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON OR pm ME! **

**I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**BreanaRenee'3**


End file.
